Phantom Realities
by crai22
Summary: This is a collection of one shots for various crossovers with Danny Phantom that I'm thinking of doing people. Who knows what I'm going to work on but I do have the first and second chapter done on all I have in here so far.
1. Phantom & PPG

Danny sat on a park bench after a long run trying to forget what had happened to him one year ago on that very same day. For on that day Dan Phantom had signal handily destroyed everyone he had cared about in the Nasty Burger explosion. He was suppose to be sent to Vlad Masters, but with the promise that he wouldn't become Dan he escaped the hospital room. It was ridiculous to for he just asked the staff of the hospital if he could leave and they just let him go as if he wasn't suppose to be there.

On some level he expected that Clockwork had a hand in getting him out as an apologize for not saving his friends and family. He was very sad and depressed at the moment but on the plus side Dan was way to happy to notice as the explosion happened. Due to Jazz being in ghost armor the explosion killed him, but not before he left a permanent imprint on Danny. At that moment Danny was at the verge of tears wondering why they all had to die before focusing on something else.

He had gone back to his family's place and destroyed the ghost portal along with all their blueprints and weapons. After that he had gone to Vlad's place who was to say very surprised and happy until he found out what Danny was planning. By then it was to late, the two were in Vlad's lab and Vald was standing in front of the portal giving Danny the perfect chance to act. Two well placed Ecto-blasts not only sent Vlad into the Ghost Zone, but also closed the portal behind him. After that Danny destroyed all the blueprints, weapons, and the clones that Vlad had created before leaving.

After one month he was in a small town on the east coast when he picked up a newspaper and read the headline. At first he was mad, because the GiW were at the sight of the explosion when it happened and didn't do a thing to save anyone. Than he was sad upon the mentioning of all those he cared about, until happiness overtook him when he learned that the GiW were shut down thanks to this. It was after this bit of news that he left the country and went to Japan of all places in hopes of laying low.

Upon arriving he became confused by all the signs that he couldn't read and the natural language of the people. It was only an hour later that he had somehow learned everything there was to learn about Japaneses language. He just attributed it to some sort of ghost power, but what got him even more confused was the fact that his ghost form had changed. Almost right away after he changed Danny noticed that he now was wearing a dress until he remembered that it was a Komo. It was black with some white highlights, on the back was his signature DP symbol that gave him a smile upon seeing it. He also had a mask and a hat that made him look like that of a samurai and when he made a katana from his ice he could pass for one.

_"You do know that there is a giant monster that is destroying the town and that the local hero's have been trying to stop it for at least 30 minutes right?"_ Danny looked to his right and saw Phantom looking at him before looking at the monster that was destroying the town. _"Why should we do anything to help them… they have taken down stronger… namely me before I got stronger and killed them."_ Danny looked to his left and saw Dan who was glaring at the monster as if he was tempted to try and eat it.

Ever sense Danny arrived in Japan he was able to talk to both Dan, and Phantom who appeared to him as hallucinations. They were like his conscious or like those times on TV when someone would get a mini devil or angel on their shoulders trying to get them to do something. He was the only one to hear or see them much to his relief and loss to his sanity, but on the bright side he was able to get info from them. Looking behind him Danny saw a streak of red, blue, and green go flying around the creature that had thick and heavy scales.

So far the three streaks have been thrown about like rag dolls, and the battle was soon dragged over to him. Looking around Danny saw no one was looking at him and let out a sigh before letting the all familiar white rings pass over him. Looking back at Phantom he now looked like Danny did in his human form which had changed slightly. Danny now wore black jeans and combat boots, he had on a grey t-shirt under a brown coat that he usually wore no matter the temperature. His hair was died blond, and thanks to his ghost side he now had green eye's to prevent anyone from finding out who he was. As a safety precaution he went by his middle name and his last name was Thantos, but his ghost name was still Phantom.

With that he looked once more at the monster before forming an ice katana and flying off into combat. His ghostly tail nothing but a long streak of black mist behind him as he flew forward to face this new foe. Upon getting close he noticed the three hero's of Townsville were beaten up before swiping his katana at the beast. Right away the giant lizard let out a scream of pain as ice started to cover the three inch gash that Phantom had created

Blossom P.O.V.

Bubbles, Buttercup, and I have been fighting this reptile creature for the past 30 minutes none stop. So far the creature has been able to resist everything that we had throw at it and thrown us around like rag dolls. Several buildings have been broken so far from the battle, but luckily the towns folk have evacuated the area when the monster appeared. Looking over I saw Buttercup and Bubbles as they got slapped aside like the last time right before I dodged an attack.

"Were getting creamed over here, I don't want to admit it, but we could sure use some sort of help." Buttercup was up in the air an instant later after hitting the ground along with Bubbles as I tried to think of a way to defeat this creature. Than right before I could speak a black streak came out of nowhere holding what looked like a blue katana. Right away they swiped at the creature and it let out a scream of pain as a three in gash opened up on the scales. No it wasn't a blue kanta it was made out of ice and looking at the creature ice started to spread over the area that was hit.

"Blossom who is that that person?" Bubbles spoke and I looked at her for a moment before looking at the person dressed in black. "I have no clue, I'm not detecting any Z-rays off of them… they looked like a samurai though, but they are on our side. So for now lets help them out in any way we can girls." With that we all went right toward the creature and delivering punches as hard as we can to the creature. The mysterious samurai looked at us for a moment before I inclined my head toward the creature and he nodded.

Right away he moved forward and attacked the creature again with his ice katana causing another gash and more ice to appear. Right away Bubbles blasted the ice with laser vision but the ice only seemed to reflect it back away causing her to quickly fly out of the way. Looking back the mysterious samurai dressed in black they grabbed their weapon in both hands and it glowed an eerie green. The green was brighter than Buttercup's green eye's, but it seemed dead… and a slight rotten smell touched my enhanced sense of smell.

The person flew toward the monster very fast and with a signal slice they cut the monsters throat open. The creatures blood pored out of the creature's body and I looked at the person who had done it, but they looked slightly sad. "Thank you for the help mister… by the way who are you?" Bubbles flew closer to the person who's gaze was toward the ground or their hat was just at an angle to block their eye's.

Danny P.O.V.

Bubbles was the one dressed in blue and had blond hair and she was the first to come over to me after I killed the monster. To my right Phantom in my human form floated looking at the creature sad while Dan on my left just smirked. "Me… I am just a Phantom." With that I turned around and started to fly off right before Buttercup the girl dressed in green and had black hair got in front of me. "What kind of answer is that, 'I am just a Phantom' is that suppose to be your name or something?"

I looked at Buttercup in the face, but thanks to the angle of my hat she couldn't tell where I was looking at. "As I said I am just a Phantom… and I was just passing threw." After that I flew off in a different direction before Blossom the girl in red and with red hair flew in front of me. "Well Phantom… thank you for helping us defeat the creature, will we ever meat you again?" Right now I could tell that the three of them were trapping me in hoping to get an answer, but I also knew I could probably take them on easy.

That didn't set well with me so to prevent from them from becoming enemies though I spoke. "You might… but the future is always changing so this may be the first or last time we meat." With that I slowly faded out of the visible spectrum and smirked upon seeing Blossoms shocked face. Bubbles let out a small eack in surprise, while Buttercup just looked mad, and slightly scared at the same time. 'Great now I'm starting to sound just like Clockwork.' With that thought in mind I flew back to the park and found a safe place to transform before starting the jog back to the apartment I had.

_"You do know that disappearing like that in front of them was probably not he best thing to do right?" "Oh shut it Phantom, he did it to be dramatic and mysterious… though I do have to question why you started to act like Clockwork back there."_ Dan and Phantom soon got into a fight with each other while I ignored them for they usually sorted this thing out in the end.

Third Person P.O.V.

In the Ghost Zone though Clockwork floated in his tower and looked at the time window he had at Danny or James as he now went by. He felt sorry for not being able to save his parents and the Observants wouldn't even let him go and explain why he couldn't do it. But in the end as a way to say he was sorry Clockwork had influenced those in the hospital to let Danny go of his own will. Right now though he was looking for a way to get back at the Observants in any shape or form that wouldn't result in them going to his superiors.

Looking at the thermos though that had a shape of Dan Phantoms face on it he shook his head knowing that his current train of thought was just to cruel. Than looking at the wall on his left he saw his time medallions and a stopwatch that would go to his apprentice if he ever got one. Daniel though couldn't become his apprentice which left Clockwork with a sad heart before their came a knocking at his door. This was unexpected and as such the ancient time ghost knew that it was one of his superiors for they were the only one's he couldn't see.

Right away upon opening it he floated as far back as he could get before bowing toward the one that had came. This one that had come was the very same one that had created him and as such he rarely got to see them at all. His from was incomprehensible to all those around him except that of Clockwork who he had created. "Clockwork… I know what the Observants have done, and I know of the pain you feel for the boy. As such I came to tell you that the Observants will be charged with destroying the time stream as we know it. Some will still survive though for safety reasons, but the rest will be punished… also I am sorry for your loss."

With that the person left and Clockwork floated in place for a few more moments before going back to his time window. "Oh… one more thing… you can watch the boy and talk to him once a year if you so choose, but other than that there will be no interaction between you and him. Unless you just give him a small push in the right direction to prevent the destruction of everything there is." A small smiled appeared on Clockworks face as he started to make plans for visiting and explaining to Danny what had happened.

**Hello everyone this is my first attempt of a Danny Phantom and Power Puff Girls Z crossover. I would also like to point out that I moved certain events around like Danny got his ice powers before he faced Dan. Also when Danny destroyed the clones Dani wasn't made yet so he never knew about her. This is also just a fun little dabble that I have no clue on if I will continue or not, but I think I might so for now please read and review. Now to get rid of that last attempt of Clockworks to mess with the only other story that I had created for Danny Phantom that isn't a cross over.**


	2. Phantom & Spyro

A teen with snow white hair and glowing green eye's held out a thermos that sent a blue beam of light out to a mechanical being. This teen as he put the cap on wore a black suit that had a white belt, boot's, glove's, and collar along with a symbol of the letter 'D' with a smaller 'P' inside it. A few spectators cheered for this floating, and glowing teen known as Danny Phantom before he turned invisible and flew off holding an amulet. Though at the moment another white haired teen with glowing blue eye's just looked at the mirror that showed him finishing the fight.

This teen had on a red t-shirt, blue jeans, black combat boots, and had on white finger less gloves all the while he floated in place looking at the screen crossed legged. On his right shoulder was white symbol that was the letter 'E' combined with the letter 'P' much like Phantom's symbol. "You know you could go and talk to him instead of hiding in here in the Ghost Zone where you can't do much good." At that moment the mysterious white haired teen looked at the ghost that wore a purple cloak, and had red eye's, blue skin, and a clock on his chest. "I know Clockwork, but tell me how would he react to the sudden knowledge of having an older brother due to that accident?"

The time ghost floated up to this ghost that had given birth to Danny Phantom and as such Dani Phantom. "You are certainly wise like him… at times that is, but you should go before the observants come." With a nod the ghost in front of Clockwork teleported out of his layer and to his layer right as three observants entered the room. "CLOCKWORK!" "Good luck Ectro Phantom, your going to need it." With that Clockwork turned around to listen to the observants who were going to rant at him.

Ectro though on his way back to his layer he practically ran into someone that he never wanted to meat face to face. Danny Phantom was just on his way to Dora's domain to deliver her brother back to her before she did something bad. He wasn't paying attention and than ran into someone before both him and the stranger to fall down right on the ground in front of Dora who was trying to relax. Dora for a moment become couldn't help but stair at the two white haired teens that had fallen in front of her before noticing the amulet that belonged to her brother. "Sir Phantom… are you alright?"

Both white haired ghosts got up and Danny for a moment forgot about the other one and spoke to Dora. "Hey Dora I found your brother and brought him back for you… can you summon some guards?" As this happened Ectro got up and brushed himself off not noticing who he was next to before speaking himself. "Well I must say I wasn't expecting a crash landing, but it's nice to hear your voice again Dora, I did like your brother a bit though." It was at this point that Dora had summoned her guards for they were quite close to the castle before realizing something.

"I was not expecting to see you again Sir Phantom it has been a long time sense you last graced us with your presence." Danny looked up confused before looking over at the ghost he ran into and blinking in surprise upon seeing the same white hair as him. "It wasn't something I planed on doing any time soon… though I am wondering who I ran into… oh no." Dora looked at Ectro than Danny for a bit before realizing what was going on paling herself as Danny looked at Ectro. She knew that Ectro wanted to hide and most ghosts tend to listen to Ectro, because he was a special ghost.

Now though Danny was looking at Ectro in confusion wondering why the ghost similar to him before speaking. "What the… why do you look so much like me… and who are you?" Ectro was now freaking out and one look at Dora he quickly jumped into the air and took off as fast as he could. Danny wasn't one to be left behind and quickly took off after him leaving Dora behind with her brother's amulet. "I do hope that Sir Phantom doesn't do anything to reckless while going after his older brother." With that Dora went to check on her older brother and to let out some anger on him for breaking out.

At this point Danny was chasing the white haired ghost threw the Ghost Zone and catching up very slowly. Ectro was in the point was seriously thinking on opening a portal to the human realm before finally caving in. Danny was now on his tail literally, and Ectro opened a portal right on top of a naturally opening portal by mistake. Right as Ectro realized this it was to late and he flew into it along with Danny one after another before both of them hit a tree head first on the other side.

The tree broke in half, because of this and both of them hit the ground feeling a massive headache coming on. The portal than closed behind them and Ectro, as a full ghost got worried, because he didn't sense the Ghost Zone anymore. Danny because of his battle experience got up as well as the portal closed and felt the difference in the air. "Who the heck are you and what did you do, I can't feel the Ghost Zone and the only energy I'm feeling is from you." Danny spoke and looked at Ectro before he realized that the ghost also was freaking out and than he spoke.

"I was trying to get away from you, because I'm not one to talk to you, but we just entered another world. I have no clue what world it is, but thanks to you I can't get us home so we have to wait for either Clockwork or a portal to open allowing us out of here." Ectro and Danny looked at each other before they both groaned and Danny changed back into his human forum. For now the two of them looked at each other before walking into the woods not really caring what would happen now.

As they walked threw the woods both felt uncomfortable, Danny for the ghost next to him was strangely similar to his ghost half, and Ectro for he was next to his younger brother. As they walked it became more and more uncomfortable until finally Danny couldn't take it anymore and spoke. "So… why do you look so much like my other half Phantom, and why were you so desperate to get away from me?" Ectro looked at Danny's blue eye's for a bit contemplating what to say while not making Danny freak out.

"Well… have you ever wondered what or who was on the other side of the portal when you accidentally opened it?" Danny shook his head trying to figure out what Ectro meant before he finally spoke again. "Danny your ghost half was based off of me, because I was on the other side when it opened and as such I also effected you. I wanted to avoid, because of this, and I kept it the most hidden secret in the Ghost Zone so far and as such I can say, you are the most powerful ghost out there."

Danny looked at Ectro who shook his head upon realizing that Danny wasn't getting anything of what he was saying and spoke again. "Danny what I'm saying is that due to that accident that made you a halfa I became your older brother to your ghost half. For now call me Ectro while I'm like this and after were done I'm going my own way alright?" Danny blinked for a bit before shrugging it off and continued to walk while leaving Ectro to shake his head.

"You know I actually scene stranger, and right now I will wait to freak out until we get back to the other world." The continued to walk not really caring at the moment if they were brothers or not before stopping and looking around. Ectro sighed before he himself floated up above the trees and looked around while Danny just waited for him to return. "I have an older brother who is a full ghost… well he's better than Vlad at least so I might actually be able to get some proper training. Frostbite is good, but now that I have another family I might as well explore what options I have and he might just do be able to help prevent him from happening."

As Danny spoke Ectro used his enhanced vision to look around the area they were in and upon spotting what looked like a wall he landed back on the ground. "About 20 miles or so to the east of our current position is what could be a village or something along that line. It appears to be surrounded by a tall stone wall so we might as well go and at least check it out, but we should still be careful. I can't tell you much but there appears to be some sort of… air lock that is keeping the energy of the Ghost Zone out of this world."

Danny looked at Ectro as they walked to the supposed city and soon noticed that the light he had around him disappeared. "Won't you destabilize or something eventually if you stay out of the Ghost Zone for to long Ectro?" "Not really Danny… you know that their are two different types of ghost… those that are based on an idea, and those that died and found their way into the zone." Danny shook his head upon hearing this from Ectro as he remembered something Clockwork said to him once along this line. "Well those that form based upon an idea are more powerful than those that die, as for me though… I fall under both categories you can say."

"This resulted in my status being uncertain until you turned on that portal and as such I'm now considered a halfa. Vlad though… he developed like a normal ghost would though and is actually dead while you are actually a halfa. Nothing he can do will change that, but most of the zone and the observant's themselves just let him believe in that to avoid his anger. I would though of coarse capture him if he went berserk for him to stand trial in front of those floating eyeballs."

Danny looked at his older ghost brother as it were for a moment in shock as they stopped walking and sat down for a break. Due to the tree they were under having fruit Ectro quickly shot the stem of two apples causing them to fall and handed one to Danny. "So your basically a worker for the observant's and you capture those powerful ghosts that don't like to follow the rules." "Yep… I also do it, because my obsession is to help and the observant's help me out by giving me these jobs. It also helps them, because like Clockwork I can control time, and as you know ghosts have a core that allow them to control an element. As long as I help them, which also helps me I can keep on existing and use each of the every core there is in the zone."

Danny for a moment coughed before looking at Ectro who took a bit of his apple now and looking at him he knew what was going to happen. "I thought that was impossible, Frostbite told me that the last ghost who could control more than one core went mad." At that Ectro chucked before holding out his hand and formed an ice diamond and a ball of flame in it at once. "While it is true that the last one which was Vortex by the way went mad, I was born as it is based upon that belief to prove them wrong. No one is exactly sure why, but for some reason each core resides inside me in harmony and I can use multiple powers the likes that have never been scene."

"If I were to actually concentration well… you've scene Star Trek obviously and I could go at least Warp 5.5 if I wanted to." Danny nodded and looked at Ectro in shock who shrugged before looking up at a break in the branches of the forest and up at the blue sky. "You still didn't answer my question, your a full ghost so won't you eventually destabilize if you stay out of the ghost Zone for to long?" Ectro shook his head and ate his apple some more before finally finishing and throwing the core away to speak. "I can create my own ectoplasim, though at the cost of the use of my time core, but as soon as I stop I will be able to use my time powers again. It would take a year though for me to completely destabilize though, but here… give me a month at most than poof I'm a puddle."

Danny and Ectro sat under the tree for a bit longer before finally they got up and started to walk again toward the city. The two walked toward the town quiet for a bit until Danny let out a sigh and looked toward Ectro before speaking. "Ectro… would you be willing to train me a bit, after all you do have the same powers as me if what you said earlier is true." "I… let's wait a bit before going down that road until we get back home… survival is the most important thing right now for us. After all even if I'm a ghost I still need some things like a place to rest while here and the rest is mainly extras to pass as normal."

Danny could accept this and the two walked on more comfortable until both their enhanced hearing picked something up at the same time. It sounded like leaves were rustling and both of them got back to back in an instant fighting the urge to go invisible. "Whatever we do we must stay calm and not let whoever is watching us see our powers in use Ectro." "Agreed and be ready for anything… all I can tell is that there are at least five of them all armed with bow and arrows all pointed at us."

The two were on the look out for anything and spoke in quiet tones that only they could hear before slowly walking away. Years of being hunted by Skulker had thought Danny to look out for near invisible signs of predators and prey. Ectro though was use to this sort of thing, because he hunted down highly powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone for the observant. Soon an idea flashed threw both their heads and they relaxed a bit before Danny spoke out loud. "You know we should stop and ask for directions, I mean after all what's the worse that could happen?"

"How many times have I told you to not ask that question… never mind but we wouldn't be lost if you didn't accidentally burn the map last night." Ectro had to hold back a grin along with Danny as they continued to walk and look lost as best they could despite being surrounded.

"Hey it wasn't my fault, you left the map in wood pile and besides name one occasion when I got us in trouble?" "You said that once and we got attacked by the 'Terror of the Sky's' than when you said it again we got attacked by Malefor." Danny had to hold back a grin but became confused upon seeing Ectro's face which held confusion. "Yeah well you were the one that decided to make the fire's brighter, that was probably what attracted them in the first place." "Hey you can't say I didn't have a reason, may I remind of of that incident when the place we were in was dark and we almost got killed. If I remember correctly you were crying for our mom, and the darkness was actually alive for some reason."

Danny now had a scowl on his face getting into character as the two stopped to start shouting at each other. "She would still be alive now if it wasn't for you!" "Oh so it's my fault for saving you during that one time instead of our family?" The two were now glaring at each other and one could see steam coming off of both of them they were so mad. "Know what fine, you go your way I'll go mine." "No your the only family I have left Danny, and I'll sooner die again before I let you out their on your own!"

The two looked at each other and a feeling of unease could be sensed from those that were surrounding them as they watched the fight. Finally after looking at each other for about a minute Danny and Ectro laughed at what just happened and Danny spoke. "You sure know what to say to keep me from getting killed Ectro… besides I'm still having a hard time controlling my powers and your the only one who I know can help me train them." "Yeah well I head to learn how to do it on my own for the most part… but I would never let harm come to you little bro." Danny and Ectro smiled before walking off closer to the city a silent conversation going between them.

'Do you think we over did it?' Danny looked at Ectro who's face was in a way as if to say 'maybe a little bit, but just in case do as I do.' The two kept walking and finally Danny looked at Ectro who's face told him 'let them capture you, but put up a good fight.' With a slight nod Danny kept on walking until they came into a clearing and tripped over something while landing on top of Ectro. Both got up and pretended not to notice the five that had surrounded them until they brushed off the imaginary dust.

Upon looking up though Danny froze in place out of shock, and Ectro did the same though had confusion written all over his face. Standing in front of them with an arrow drawn was what appeared to be an anthropomorphic cheetah. Danny was wondering what world they were in while Ectro was wondering why he just started to sputter out names. The next thing any of them knew was that they were hit in the back of the head with something and blacked out. Ectro than saw the cheetahs walk up to them with rope before he let darkness creep over him at last.

* * *

Hunter and four other cheetah's went out on patrol of the forest near the city just in case some of Malefor's forces remained. They went fast and quiet without a word to each other and for a while their was nothing until the sound of footsteps reached their ears. With a quick hand motion Hunter sent his group to surround whatever it was just in case before climbing onto a tree and looking at what caused it.

Right away he tensed upon seeing what looked like two hairless apes in strange clothing standing back to back. One had black fur on the top of their head and had blue eye's that looked like blue ice while the other had snow white hair. Their eye's though were like a cold blue flame as if a fire was causing ice to slowly spread and sapping heat from the air. They all felt unease around them, and after the two strange apes whispered to each other they started to walk again. "You know we should stop and ask for directions, I mean after all what's the worse that could happen?" The black haired one spoke before the white haired one spoke to them a hint of amsument in his voice.. "How many times have I told you to not ask that question… never mind but we wouldn't be lost if you didn't accidentally burn the map last night." The white haired one seemed to scowl along with a black haired one before the black haired one spoke again.

"Hey it wasn't my fault, you left the map in wood pile and besides name one occasion when I got us in trouble?" "You said that once and we got attacked by the 'Terror of the Sky's' than when you said it again we got attacked by Malefor." Hunter frowned upon hearing the white haired ape speak and looked confused as well while the black haired one frowned for a second. "Yeah well you were the one that decided to make the fire's brighter, that was probably what attracted them in the first place." "Hey you can't say I didn't have a reason, may I remind of of that incident when the place we were in was dark and we almost got killed. If I remember correctly you were crying for our mom, and the darkness was actually alive for some reason."

The black haired ape was soon frowning and they both stopped to start shouting at each other making them all feel nervous. "She would still be alive now if it wasn't for you!" "Oh so it's my fault for saving you during that one time instead of our family?" The two were now glaring at each other and one could practically see steam coming off of both of them they were so mad. "Know what fine, you go your way I'll go mine." "No your the only family I have left Danny, and I'll sooner die again before I let you out their on your own!"

The two looked at each other and Hunter could feel the unease that was coming off of him and his troop. Finally after looking at each other for about a minute the two laughed at what just happened and the black haired ape Danny as Hunter now knew he was called spoke. "You sure know what to say to keep me from getting killed Ectro… besides I'm still having a hard time control my powers and your the only one who I know can help me train them." "Yeah well I head to learn how to do it on my own for the most part… but I would never let harm come to you little bro." Danny and Ectro smiled before walking off closer to the city and Hunter had to frown upon hearing what they said.

He than mad a motion and one of the others put a rope out that ended up causing both strange hairless apes to fall onto the ground in a clearing. Hunter quickly got out of hiding and readied his bow notched was quickly mirrored by the others as the two got up. When they did finally look up Hunter noticed shock on the one the black one called Danny's face while the white haired one called Ectro showed only confusion and possibly fear. That was when one of Hunter's group quickly moved and hit both of them in the back of the head causing them to faint.

One than walked up and tied them up before finally Hunter spoke to them curious as to what they were talking about. "We will take these two to the dragon temple for questioning… for whatever reason they sounded like enemies of Malefor. For now keep them tied up and whatever happens never let them out of your sight until we arrive at the temple." Everyone nodded and Hunter than proceeded to pick the black haired ape up only to be surprised by how light they were. 'This is going to be an interesting conversation to say in the least' though Hunter as they all went to the temple.

**crai22: Wow I can't believe that I got this one done when I did, and I'm not sure what one to continue first that would be more interesting. As for the name changed this is still under Powerpuff Girls for the reason that the first chapter is a shot at that forum of a crossover. This one as you can tell is obviously a Spyro crossover story and I really like Ectro in this, as the one on the other side of the portal when it was opened. To make things worse Danny is even more powerful than him and Ectro can beat Dan with some difficulty on his own without his most powerful attack. So for now please read and review while I think of more crossovers for Danny Phantom and here reluctantly is someone else.**

**Clockwork: crai22 doesn't own anything and he's always overrating things... now to get you on that other story you are working on.**

**crai22: Please stop him... please stop Clockwork from messing with me any more... hello?**


	3. Phantom & Megaman Star Force

Danny floated in the Ghost Zone lost as can be after a fight with the Box Ghost of all ghosts due to his father. Jack Fenton had tried to help his son and fired off a shot with the Fenten Bazooka that hit a ghost. This ghost was none other than Danny just as he capped the thermos as such he wound up wondering around the Zone. Right now he was wishing he had the infini-map or some better way to navigate the Ghost Zone right now. He was seriously thinking of trying to find one of his enemies in hopes of getting home right now or thinking of finding Clockwork.

Danny had left the Box Ghost where he appeared and kicked him as hard as he could out of the area. Right now though he was enjoying the quietness until out of nowhere he was hit by something and opening his eye's he looked threw glass to see Walker and some of his guards. The ghost prison transport was being driven by the warden and the ghost guards, and Danny looked at each other. For a moment nothing happened and the van kept going in a straight line until Walker hit the break causing Danny to go flying off. When he slammed into a door to someone's layer he looked at the ghosts coming out of the van and spoke.

"Walker… OK first of all you seriously need to learn how to drive, and pay attention some more, and second can you just point me to the way out of here before we start fighting?" Walker stopped and his men took a step back half glad, half scared that Phantom had said what he did. "Insulting an officer of the law… and trespassing in private property looks like you have an additional 3000 years sentence punk." It was than that Walker pointed off in a random direction, but before he spoke someone else did before he could.

"Walker… what have I told you about coming into my are of the Ghost Zone… know what I don't care so just leave." Both turned to look at a white haired ghost with glowing blue eye's who was glaring at them all in annoyance. He wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans, black combat boots, white finger-less gloves, and on his shoulder was a symbol that looked like an 'E' combined with the letter 'P' much like Danny's 'DP' symbol. "Get out of here before I do something we both will regret later… as for you Phantom just get the heck out of here."

Walker and his men quickly got back into the transport, but Walker also grabbed Phantom before they all drove off. It was after a second that the back of the transport was hit and this caused Danny to speak up. "OK does someone want to tell me who the heck that was, and why you dragged me along as you ran away?" It was Walkers second in command that spoke as Walker drove holding onto something for his afterlife. "That was Ectro Phantom… he works for the Observants as for why were running and brought you along… He's one of the seven ghosts that sealed away the dark king Pariah Dark, and now he's the last one out of them all."

Danny stayed quiet as Walker slowed the van down a bit until finally they going at a slow space and all the men relaxed as Walker apparently passed out. "Don't tell him about this, but were all afraid of his driving and your the first one to mention it to the warden. Though I am concerned… Ectro doesn't normally show himself to anyone, but the fact that he just told you to do something isn't good." Danny looked at Walkers second in command before thinking of something else and decided to risk it. "Thanks for the info, can you possibly drop me off at Clockworks I want to ask him a few things."

After five minutes and a change in drivers Danny was waving goodbye to the ghost guards as they drove back to the prison. Then Danny went into his guardians tower and after a few more minutes he found his guardian talking with a certain white haired ghost. "No. The Observants are just getting worse, they expect me to know everything like you just, because I can manipulate time." "That may be true in your eye's, but in mine the Observants have become less bossy, and more observant as it is." Danny set down on the ground looking at the two in front of him before Clockwork turned to him and spoke.

"It is nice to see you again Daniel, and now I will leave the two of you to talk things out, if you like it or not Ectro." Clockwork floated out of the room while Ectro looked mad at being locked in a room with Danny who was now fidgeting upon hearing the clicking sound. Upon noticing the murderous expression on Ectro's face though Danny turned into his human forum. In this forum Danny wore a white t-shirt with a red oval on it, blue jeans, and white sneakers, his hair was black, and he had blue eyes.

Ectro though let out a breath before looking at the mirror showing the future and caught a glimpse of him fighting along side Danny before it went out. "My name is… Ectro Phantom, you can consider me the older brother of your ghost half, because I was on the other side of the portal when you opened it. I'm also the last of the seven ghosts that sealed Pariah Dark away along with a lackey of the Observant's who goes around and captures ghosts for trial." Danny blinked at this looking at Ectro for a bit his mind temporarily shut down upon hearing him say that he was the older brother of his ghost half.

Though it was jump started when a blue portal suddenly opened up and had it's own gravitational pull. Danny tried to get away but only ended up grabbing hold of Ectro who ended up grabbing hold of one of Clockworks amulets before he to fell prey to the gravitational pull. For a moment the two of them found themselves surrounded by a swirling blue abyss before it became white with yellow lines going threw it. Ectro was than assaulted with knowledge from this sudden portal crossing and for a moment the two were floating in this strange abyss.

Than everything faded away and the two were lying on the ground in a pile before scrambling to get up. The two than looked down from the top of the building they were on at the city just as the sun was rising. For a moment the two said nothing as they just looked and Ectro suddenly realizing what happened spoke. "That little… looks like Clockwork has decided to send us to another universe Danny… we need to get out of here now." Before Danny could say anything Ectro grabbed him and teleported them both to the city limits and out of the way.

After that Danny broke away from him and looking around he saw a few pieces of junk scattered around the place before speaking. "Warn me next time you decide to do that… now on to more pressing matters where are we and what the heck are we doing here?" Ectro looked around and soon he let his glow completely disappeared before walking around and grabbing a few pieces of tech that was lying about. "Well first of all we were about to be discovered, and if so there would be allot of question, because we don't have something known as a Transer."

Danny stayed quiet as an image flashed in his mind of what a Transer was and before he could say a thing Ectro spoke again. "Clockwork is cutting off some of my powers, mainly being all ways for me to get us home and now I have to build some for us if we are going to survive." It was at this point that Danny looked at Ectro who was using powers similar to Technus to build the device in question. Half way threw he put the time medallion into it he took from Clockwork before looking down and focusing his power into it he changed the color of it.

Danny looked at it for a second before Ectro went and made another one and he put some more energy into it to change the color on this one to. Now the halfa was looking at what he assumed were two Transer's one black and white slimier to his ghost forum. The other was Ecto-plasim green with a bit of red here and there, while both of them had their respected symbols. "Here I created some fake data for the both of us so we can get around the city without being noticed. As far as I can tell from the info that was downloaded into my mind as it is everything is connected threw something called EM waves."

He stopped and Danny took the black device that had his symbol on it and Clockwork's amulet before putting the device on. It felt strangely heavy like he wasn't meant to have one in the first place before he looked back at Ectro who was talking under his breath. "I can't explain everything to you about these things Danny, but for the most part they can send and receive e-mail and can act like a cell phone. There is somethings else known as battle cards that I put a few of into it that can attack things known as EM viruses."

"Right… Ectro I could sue more of an explanation about this place and could you explain to me how you know this stuff?" Danny looked at Ectro who had put the device he made for himself on and looking at it a bit he let out a sigh. "Look I will explain things to you on the way into the city, on foot and in return just pretend to be my younger brother. If asked we came to the city for a job, our parents are dead, as such sense I'm legally old enough I'm your guardian. The past is a touchy subject so try to act sad when asked about it, our legal last name is Clockwork, the reason is for payback against him."

* * *

Geo is a 11 year old kid that wears a red long sleeve shirt with white four pointed stars on the shoulders an orange belt with a blue stripe in the center, blue shorts, and red boots. Right now he was enjoying some time off from school and was walking threw town happy to not be working on anything. That is until his Transer started to beep and opening it up he noticed that Omega-Xis was looking at him before speaking. Omega-Xis was basically a blue almost wolf like being with blue green crystals acting as hair white other parts of his body was made of blue metal, and he had no legs.

"Geo… earlier today I felt a strange fluctuation in the EM waves, but I decided to wait to tell you until now sense you were sleeping." He looked at Omega-Xis for a moment before walking away and after a few seconds he spoke to FM-ian. "What can you tell me about it than?" "Not much, just that it disrupted EM waves for a few seconds before things went normal again shortly after, care to investigate it Mega Man?" With that he activated the merge process and was soon going threw the FM waves to the location of the disturbance.

The change allowed the two to merge into one being that wore a blue suit, helmet with a glass on the front that covered his face making it hard for people to see him. In place of right hand though was Omega-Xis' head and when they got to the location he spoke. "There appears to be nothing here on any frequency… Geo are you feeling something strange?" Geo nodded and once again they were traveling the EM waves invisible to everyone and untouchable except by other beings traveling the EM waves. He soon was in a train looking at two black hair boy's one had blue eyes and one had green eyes.

They both saw the Transer's the two had will crafted, the blue eye boy had a black and white one, while the green eye one had an almost neon green and red one. On both of them was a white symbol and as the two looked at them they could see a 'DP' and an 'EP" symbol on them. "You have yet to tell me how were going to make a living here… Atlas and why are we in this city of all places?" "Well Danny, our father Morvilius Clockwork wanted to come here before the incident, so it was a good idea at the time." Geo and Omega quickly looked at each other before Geo decided to speak up feeling something off about them.

"Is… is this normal, their frequency is at levels that I didn't know was possible… and that Atlas character is almost off the charts." "No this ins't normal… though the frequency that Danny is at is… unsettling almost as if he is two different things." The two stayed quiet for a moment and right as they were leaving so Geo could talk to them as a normal person Danny quickly looked at them before looking away. A signal thought went threw both their heads at the same time 'Did that kid just see us while we were out of the visible spectrum?'

The two got off and when Geo landed out of sight he changed back to normal and walked around until someone ran into him. The two fell onto the floor and after a few seconds Geo got up and looked into blue eye's of a black haired kid. "Uh… sorry about that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." "No problem I wasn't either… names Danny, tall dark and creepy over there is my older brother Atlas." Danny jester to Atlas who was messing with his Transer at the moment but also paying attention to them to. "Yeah, yeah Danny, we look the same except for the fact that I have green eye's incited of blue like yours."

"Nice to meat you I'm Geo… I take it the two of you aren't from around here judging from your clothing and accent?" Danny nodded while Atlas continued to mess with his Transfer until he finally stopped and smiled a bit before speaking. "Yes… I just managed to write a program that should allow me to have view a map of the city, and tap into cameras if need be. I also apparently boosted the processing power, and memory somehow… strange it's almost like a supercomputer now." Geo blinked and he was sure that Omega was surprised as well judging from the sudden glow from his own Transfer.

Inside it Omega was in thought about what he had suddenly heard come from Atlas. 'He just boosted the processing power and memory of his Transer… who are these two?' It was at this moment that the ghost, halfa, and human were walking down the street talking to each other. "I like to program things so if anything I would become a programmer in the future, besides building the occasional thing from time to time." Atlas spoke as he started to mess with his Transer again and even after a few more seconds there came a beeping sound.

Out of the Transfer came a card and Atlas took it out before looking at Danny and Geo before Danny spoke. "Let me guess, you just managed to make a card that will upgrade any Transer that it comes into contact with." "I must say if that's true than you might of just made a break threw for everyone… is it possible I could get that upgrade?" Atlas looked at Danny quickly before nodding and when Geo handed him his Transer Atlas put the card in.

After a second there came a beep and Atlas took the small card out before proceeding to do the same thing with Danny's. "You really have a future working with codes… I never would of though you would be this good just by looking at you." Atlas shrugged before accessing the newly acquired map and looking at his own location on it. Danny looked at him for a moment and they all became quiet until finally Geo received a call on his Transer. "I got to get going, my mom want's to talk to me about something important and it's getting late."

"Alright see you later Geo, we got to find a place of our own for the time being, maybe we will run into each other again." Danny spoke and waved by to him while Atlas just waved and before long Geo was on his way home thinking about the two. "Omega, how is the update working out for you in me Transer?" "Truthfully… I find it strange, and for a second as it was being updated I felt a massive surge of energy, it's still present but so little that it's not really noticeable and is slowly fading away." Unknown to the two of them Atlas and Danny had been talking to each other telepathically the entire time.

"Come on Danny there is a warehouse not that far away that has been abandon for a while… it should be safe to stay in for the time being." Danny nodded and as they walked Danny looked up to see the yellow lines in the sky going all over the place. He had been seeing them for the past three hours and in that time he saw strange creatures going threw things, and even once attacking things. Unfortunately he wasn't able to do a thing a thing as they went threw him no matter what he tried to do.

"I can work on something that should allow you to interact on the EM wave if you really want to fight the EM viruses. Or you could just use the battle cards that I put into these things… they can get rid of three to four of them at once." Danny blinked as Ectro continued to mess with his Transer until finally he stopped as they came to the warehouse. The two phased in and surprisingly Ectro tossed Danny a burger, fries, and a drink from his favorite restaurant. "Wow… I'm impressed by this… thanks for the food and all, but I want to know why you stayed away from me?"

Ectro or Atlas as he was in disguise looked at Danny for a moment before going back to the home made Trancer and upgrading it. "If I were to try and stabilize the EM wave change by changing the flow of energy it should allow access to all the ghost powers except intangibility." Danny blinked as his older brothers hair turned white and his eye's turned blue slowly by fading back into sight. "Ectro, your changing back to your regular self, and you have yet to answer my question, why did you stay away when I could of used your help?"

"Hm… oh I'm just emotionally unstable and even if I use to be a hero in the Ghost Zone, but it's not good for me anymore." Danny blinked as Ectro said this realizing his mood changed from being happy to mad, than to scared, and finally curiosity. All in the course of him arriving at Clockwork's layer to coming to this universe of all places. "Eat now, than get to sleep kid tomorrow is going to be a long day, what are you waiting for EAT!" Danny blinked in shock and went to eat as Ectro worked on the Trancer some more now understanding why he acted like so.

It was after eating that Danny laid down and soon drifted off to sleep as Ectro continued to work on things. Though he has lost many things in the time he had spent in the Ghost Zone he had also gained valuable experience. "Clockwork… why did you send me along with Danny here… you know very well that I was recovering at a good pace." With that said Ectro looked down at the Tanser that he had managed to make work with his and Danny's powers. "One last mission… one last job before I go back to the human world to help people again like I use to."

**crai22: LOL just got done watching American Battleship as I finished doing my checklist on this one story. Now I also am working on something else and will post it... actually I'm posting two in one day for this collection of one shots as it is right now. So have fun reading people and look over other stories that I have... though I do admit I'm the best at capturing the true nature of the characters I'm writing about as the next story shows. -_-**


	4. Phantom & Star Fox

In a green abyss filled with floating rocks and doors flew a white haired teen with glowing green eye's. He wore a black jumpsuit with silver gloves, boots, belt, collar, and a symbol that was the letter 'D' with a small gap missing on the bottem to give a little 'P' inside it. This teen was known as Danny Phantom and he was very lost at the moment after falling into a natural portal during a fight with Skulker. "Either my family will get the Boo-merang out or they expect me to be on some sort of mission for some reason."

Danny spoke to himself as he passed what looked like a gear and stopped for a second to look at it before hope filled his eye's.

Every knew who he was and he was the first line of defense against any ghost threat in Amity Park, which was a must. Ever sense he opened the portal a little over two years ago ghosts had been coming threw and causing havoc. At first he had even been placed under the category of evil, but over time he had gained popularity and than there came one certain incident. That was the Disasteroid and with the help from the ghosts he had turned the planet intangible, revealed his secret to the world, and even gained the status of hero in everyone's eyes.

Right now though Danny just wanted to get home and he flew toward Clockworks layer, but before he could even knock on the doors they opened. As such Danny landed and his ghostly tail turned into legs that he used to walk further on into the giant tower. Than he found Clockwork, a ghost that wore a purple cloak, had blue skin, red eye's, and a clock in his chest. The time ghost just turned around and Danny could see the scar going down his face before wondering how the ghost got it in the first place.

"Someone tried to break into my layer when I first started to watch over time… it is good to see you again Daniel." "Thanks… Hey Clockwork I was wondering if you could give me directions to get out of here… I have to get home before getting grounded again for being out so late." Danny held back a smile as Clockwork gave a slight chuckle and reached into his robes to produce a time medallion. When he put it on Danny, the teen became confused for a moment until Clockwork spoke up knowing all that was going on in his head.

"This young Phantom is a gift from me for saving both our worlds… as for getting back home upon leaving this tower head right and a portal will open leading to above your school." Danny frowned for a second having an uneasy feeling knowing that Clockwork was not this open with anyone but he soon left and found the portal. He smiled before practically jumping into it, but he soon frowned upon seeing nothing but a metal hall in front of him. "I am so going to get Clockwork back for this."

Upon hearing a whirling sound he raised his hands up and turned around slowly, only to come face to face with a weapon at head level. He than looked behind the gun and toward what appeared to be a monkey with white fur, but he didn't get another look before they spoke. "Who are you… never mind I can use you to get out of this." Before Danny could say a thing he was held by the neck with the blaster on his head as two foxes came into the room. One was blue and one was orange, the blue one held a staff, and the orange held a blaster, but both stopped as the monkey spoke.

"Stop where you are or I will blast this one before you can even stop me." "Surrender now Andrew before this gets any worse and let the kid go." The red fox spoke and Danny now irritated at being held hostage did the only thing he could do at the time. Danny now angry at this phased out of Andrew's grip before delivering a good punch to his captor's stomach and followed it up with a right hook. This knocked Andrew out and Danny cracked his knuckles as the two looked at the white haired teen in shock. Danny at this point looked over at the two and took note of the strange clothing they had on, but he already knew he was in a different dimension or something. The red fox had on a grey vest with a red t-shirt on under it, green pants, and boots, while the blue one had on a blue and black jupsuit of sorts.

Both Fox and Krystal looked at the strange person in front of them and took in the black hazmat suit that they wore. The person had on white gloves, boots, belt, collar, and a strange symbol that they had never scene before. They had hair so white that it looked like freshly fallen snow, and their eyes were green, but not like anything they had scene in nature before. Though they quickly put the thought away as they went up and using some rope that they had tied up Andrew so he could be transported for trial against the Lylat System. Though after that both quickly glanced at the teen that had taken down Andrew with two punches wondering if he was another mercenary.

He looked at the two of them for a bit in confusion as the monkey he knew was called Andrew was picked up and as they walked away he took one look around. On one hand he could stay behind, while on the other hand he could go with the strange anthropomorphic beings as he knew they were called. Years of paying video games with Tucker had thought him a few things and at time's when they played Doom some characters looked like animals. Than there was the occasional game where they did play as characters that looked like this, namely Sly Cooper.

One last look around the room and he soon was following the two out, and it didn't go unnoticed by the two mercenaries. Krystal though let her telepathic powers stretch out and touch the teen's mind, and as such she could feel confusion, anger, and excitement. Confusion about what was happening, and where he was, anger toward someone that wasn't here, and excitement for what was going to happen next. Fox though looked back at the teen in confusion who was following them quietly causing him to become tense before he whispered to Krystal. "Krystal what can you tell me about our little tag along and their motives right now?"

"He had no reason to do what he did to Andrew except for self defense… right now he is merely following us out of confusion." With that said Krystal quickly glanced back at the teen who was now looking at them and a signal thought went threw both their heads. 'Did he hear us talking?' It was after a few moments of walking threw the seemingly endless halls of the base that Andrew had lived in after his almost apparent death by the Aparoids that the teen spoke to them. "Uh… my name is Danny Phantom, and can you please tell me where I am, I'm sort of loss at the moment due to some event I don't want to talk about. A friend of mine, who like's to play pranks on me at times, tricked me into coming to a destination that I had no clue about before I suddenly found myself here and that guy decided to hold me hostage."

Danny spoke to the two mercenary's as he thought they were, because of the vibe he was getting off of them. He could tell some sort of conversation went between them until suddenly they were shot at and he was hit in the shoulder. Though it stung it didn't really hurt and Danny turned intangible as Andrew was quickly moved behind cover. This got him angered, and soon he was walking up to the guys shooting at him with all blasts going right threw him. This caused them all to get nervous and one threw a bomb, but Danny just threw up a shield before he blasted them with his Ecto-beams.

He soon took out all of the bad guy's while the two foxes and Andrew who just woke up looked at him in shock. They all came out and Fox dragged Andrew out who stayed quiet before Danny looked at them not amused at what just happened. "Thanks for the help Phantom… those are some interesting powers you have, and as for your question, you in the Lylat System." Danny looked at the blue female fox in confusion for a bit before he realized what happened and frowning. If this was a normal day he would of freaked out upon hearing he was on another planet or in a different universe as the case may be.

But ever sense he had become famous his parents had gotten better technology and their was a technological revolution. His parents had made technology so advanced so far that there was talk of sending a maned probe to Mars sometime soon. Danny nodded and after a few minutes they finally got out of the bunker they were in and on the outside their was a small team waiting to take Andrew. They all looked at Phantom for a bit having no clue what he was before taking Andrew away to face charges against the Lylat System.

"Right now that he's been taken care of it's time for a proper introduction, my name is Fox Mccloud, and this is Krystal, Team Star Foxes telepath." Fox looked at Danny with a narrowed eyes as the teen nodded a bit taking this in and spoke again. "Nice to meat you my name is Danny Phantom… I would say something about a team, but I don't really think it would matter. Apparently the master of time thought it would be a good idea to send me on some sort of mission by tricking me as such here I am." He spoke the last part in a low voice while rubbing the back of his head in confusion, but the two still heard him and were a bit skeptical.

"OK than… I never scene anyone like you and those powers of yours is something else to, so what are you and where did you get those powers?" Krystal spoke and Danny for a moment was concerned if he should tell them the truth or not seeing on how this place had no knowledge of ghosts, and he had no clue how they would react. For now he was going to act like the part of what he was technically dead, and he put up some metal shields just in case Krystal tried to look into his mind. "OK first of all I'm nothing like you have ever encountered before so I would like you to just keep your hands off your weapons for now."

Danny spoke and the two mercenaries did so rather reluctantly but were ready just in case something happened as he continued. "To start it off my powers come from what I am… and I have no clue how you act in you culture, but I'm… a ghost." Danny waited for a bit looking at the two of them waiting for what they would do before both started to laugh as if they had encountered ghosts before. It was after a few minutes of them laughing that Danny frowned and sat in the middle of the air with his legs crossed. "OK I bite what is just so funny about me being a ghost that both of you are laughing at it?" Both mercenaries slowly calmed down upon hearing this not really surprised about this, but were slightly skeptical about it still.

"We already dealt with spirits as it is, so this isn't really that much of a surprise to us… though you are different than anything we have ever scene before." Fox spoke as he calmed down and Danny shook his head after a quick look at Krystal who also calmed down before shrugging glad that he wasn't being shot at or anything. He was still cautious ever sense the GiW had gone threw both proper and unethical channels to get to him. "That's… good at least, ever sense the planet I come from found out about me there has been a few… unethical means from people trying to capture me."

Both Fox and Krystal looked startled at this as Danny looked away and up to the sky before floating up a bit and speaking again. "Well it was nice meeting you, but I got some exploring to do before something comes along and requires my attention." With that Danny went and shot into the air up toward the moon knowing that he was able to survive in the zero oxygen environment. Training has been great ever sense his secret had gotten out and he had been getting stronger and could fly at about 340 MPH. He could even teleport long distances on his own without the need for rest and his wail could be used multiple times without draining his powers.

Fox and Krystal had to hold back their shock upon hearing what Danny had said and after waiting for a bit Krystal spoke. "Were going after him to get some proper answers, and were not going to stop until all of the questions are answered." Fox looked at Krystal who had read his mind before nodding and the after a quick sprint got in their Arwings and proceeded to chase Phantom down. "_As far as I know spirits can't go that far from a certain place that gives them their powers, but what I want to know is why would any planet want to capture any spirits?"_

Fox spoke threw the com link to Krystal who was more focused on trying to track Phantom down before she spoke. "Not entirely Fox, some spirits can get their powers from certain emotions, objects, or places my best guess would be that Phantom's getting power from that amulet he's wearing. Though some are evil their are a few good ones like the Koroki spirits, while others are bad, as for the capturing though. The people of the planet might want to harness the spirits power for some reason or other… while another reason is… destroying them for some cruel reason." For a moment everything was quiet as the two flew into the air as Fox tried to figure out how to respond before an idea popped into his head.

"_It might be a good idea for now to keep an eye on Phantom, just in case and this way we have a better way of gathering info if he helps us."_ 'Just like Fox to go looking for trouble like this' though Krystal as she let her mind out some more and with a quick course change she was heading up and off of the planet. "Fox Phantom seems to be in space at the moment… to be more precise he's on the moon right now for some reason."

Danny sat down on the moon looking over the amulet that Clockwork had given him wondering why his guardian had tricked him into coming here. As he did he went to scratch his arm which had been really bugging him ever sense he got here that now he had to scratch it. The down side though to being a ghost though Danny couldn't take off the hazmat suit he was wearing to find out what was going on. On the bright side though the suit got bigger the older he got, but right now he was almost ready to do anything to take off his suit.

He was seriously thinking of finding a certain wish granting ghost and wishing to be able to take off the hazmat suit. With that he scratched his arm again before looking up at the planet giving up on figuring out what to do for the time being. He laid back and upon reaching up to his ears though he felt the familiar Fenton Phone that he had kept just in case of emergency. It also helped him to understand any language that he ran into no doubt a side effect of his Father's work but it did have it's uses.

Danny kept looking at the planet in question before he suddenly realized that something was coming towards him. Using his enhanced vision he saw that it was two space ships, and after a minute he could see the drivers. Though he couldn't hear them talking he knew that they were probably either coming after him or returning to their ship. Probably both in his case, so with one last look around the moon he was on Danny jumped off the moon and flew towards them. He felt something on the edge of his mind, but pushed it away before replying to the telepath in his own way. 'I wouldn't try to look into my mind, it's full of things that could drive you mad, I should know I almost am mad.'

With that thought he flew towards the one ship that he knew Krystal was in and looked down at her before flying in between the two. Than getting an idea he reached up and turned on the Fenton Phone he had before speaking to it grateful that it worked in the vacuum of space. "I saw you coming from where I was on the planet's moon, so I thought it would be better if I came to you instead." For a moment there was nothing and Danny looked between the two foxes in confusion before there came a sound.

"_Good to know that your at least somewhat competent Phantom… follow us back to our ship we have some more questions for you."_

Fox spoke and Danny gave a thumbs up to him before following them back towards their ship, but not before smiling as a thought went threw his head. 'This is so cool, I'm in space talking with aliens and I'm going toward theirs space ship!' They were going quite fast, but not as fast as Danny could go so he just thought it was them not wanting to test his speed just yet. Than he saw it, the giant ship that served as the Star Fox team's HQ, but he did frown upon seeing their writing. "_Great Fox this is Fox and Krystal returning from our mission and requesting permission to land, Rob 64 open the hanger."_

There came a beeping sound over the com link and soon Danny followed the two mercenaries into the Great Fox as he now knew it was called. His legs were that of a spectral tail and he flew ahead of them before landing, and turning his legs back to normal. For now Danny was going to play it cool and not tell them everything he could do, just stick with the basics as it were. Though he did float in place as the ships came in for landing with his legs crossed all the while scratching his arm.

It was right as the two jumped out that he put his feet on the ground and tried to take off his glove. This resulted in him getting only a second to look at his blackened hand that had been burnt before the glove reappeared on his hand. "That was a nasty electrical burn, and it looks fresh… care to tell what happened to cause it and why your glove just reappeared onto your hand?" Danny looked over at Fox who had a smile on his face for a second before letting out a sigh and speaking, but he did have a hint of frustration in his voice.

"That electrical burn was what caused me to die, and as for my glove I can't take anything off due to the fact that this suit is a part of me. No matter how hard I try I won't be able to take it off for long, unless some other force is there to keep it that way. Basically it has to be in constant contact with a forum of energy similar to my own that will prevent it from doing that." Fox frowned upon hearing the tone that he had spoken with before Danny looked away and around the hanger they were in. Krystal looked at Fox for a second due to having more experience with the supernatural than him before speaking. "Fox you should know that talking about certain things with spirits can lead them to be aggressive due to how… touchy it is to them."

Danny quickly looked at Krystal for a second before taking in a deep breath to calm himself before speaking. "Krystal right, talking about certain things to me like who I was before I died, how I died, and what my obsession is, is kind of insulting. To get over my obsession thing though I have to protect people, and I only protect those that deserve protecting." Danny scratched his arm again as he spoke before frowning and looking at it while Fox and Krystal exchanged a quick conversation. After a bit he decided to try and focus on the conversation that the other two were having with each other, which do to his advanced hearing he could pick up on.

"We have no clue exactly where he is from and what the extent of his powers are… I'm just saying that we should be careful about this." "I'm not arguing with you against this, but the truth is spirits depending on what they believe in they can be used to helped others." Danny shook his head before frowning and trying to summon the white rings that allowed him to change back to normal. When the rings passed him though he was still in his ghost forum much to his confusion, so he tried again only to get the same result. After the third try he realized he couldn't change into his human forum and he had attracted the attention of Fox and Krystal.

"What was with that white ring just now?" Krystal spoke confused and Danny looked over at them for a bit, he was now able to easily tell others he was half ghost, saving the world helped with that. "It's… not really important right now, just know that I have a second forum at the moment that I can't access for some reason." Danny frowned unsure what to do, but knew enough that he should be careful about what he says with Krystal being telepathic. Fox frowned upon hearing that, along with Krystal, because both knew that he was being cryptic at the moment but he wasn't lying fully.

"Alright than… were going to the bridge before talking, after that we will try and find a room for you on bored Phantom." Danny nodded and soon he was on the bridge of the Great Fox while Fox was getting ready to question him some more. Though at the moment he was just looking out the window and down at the planet wondering how he will ever get home, or what he was suppose to be doing.

**crai22: This is a first attempt at a new crossover and the first in it's category after all. Star Fox and Danny Phantom so this is a first attempt for me, also have some fun thinking why the arm that is burnt is itching. Now to move on and write some more for these four stories and depending on what is popular will depend on what I do in the future.**


	5. Phantom & Spyro -Fusion of Sorts-

**One small miscalculation can change the world just as much as pushing a button when your not suppose to. Jack Fenton is always messing things up but he does do some good at times like making a portal to another dimension. Now instead of connecting to the Ghost Zone he has connected to an entirely new place, but at what cost?**

Four years Danny's parents had been building what they called a portal to the Ghost Zone in the basement. Four years Danny had watched them build the hexagonal shape in the side of the wall and talk about what they wanted to do when they found a ghost. Four years he had been trying to stay out of this new project and when they finally finished it his friends had come over and all were watching in fascination. "Kids may we present to you the Fenton Ghost Portal, now watch as we break the barriers between worlds."

Jack Fenton Danny's father spoke as his mother plugged two cords together and after a minute only a spark came out. His sister Jazz shook her head before walking upstairs followed by his upset parents but before he could go Sam spoke. "You know… if this thing could actually work than we would be able to meat a ghost… maybe a certain geek can fix it." She hinted toward Tucker who at the moment was messing with his PDA but he did look up at her before speaking. "It's probably a loose wire or something in the back… hey Danny why don't you go check it out and I take a picture of you?"

Danny looked at Tucker who was smiling before shaking his head as Sam gave him her best puppy dog face. With that he grabbed a white jumpsuit with black highlights, but before he could take a step inside Sam stopped him. "Hold on mister, your not going to walk around with that on your chest, unless you want to be a laughing stalk of the entire town." Sam quickly went and tore off the picture of his dad's face that was on the suit before he let out a sigh and walked in.

As he did Danny noticed that it was deeper and darker than what he thought it would be at first, but after feeling around a bit he spoke out to his friends. "I don't think there is a loose wire or panel anywhere in here… I'm coming out it's to dark in here anyway!" With that Danny turned around, but being the klutz he is, Danny tripped over his own two feet by accident. Trying to catch himself though he stuck his hand out and it hit the wall, but something moved under his hand. Looking at it Danny could only make out the faint outline of a button on the wall, and right as he realized what it was it was to late.

Up above Jack and Maddie were pouting over the four years of work that they had put into the portal. "Jack honey… I just had a thought while looking over your notes, besides carrying over a three where did we put the on button?" Her husband looked at her for a second thinking before finally realizing where the button was. "Why it's inside the portal… wow I goofed up on this one, lets get down to the basement quickly before something goes wrong." Jack quickly sprang up more agile for someone his size should of been capable of before running down just in time to see the portal activating.

Maddie came down too and looking into the portal and at the two teens she realized what had happened. "DANNY! GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW THE PORTAL'S OPENING!" As she screamed thought it was to late and a swirling green light appeared before being followed by a painful scream. Soon though that screaming turned into a painfully loud roaring and everyone could make out the faint outline of Danny as he changed before the portal blew up. All of Amity was caught up in the explosion leaving nothing but a crater and a pile of ash in it's wake.

For Danny though that one minute felt like forever as the doorway between two worlds opened right on top of him. The electricity hit him first than there came a strange feeling of coldness that surrounded him, before he felt it. He could feel something happening to him as his skin began to feel like something was pushing out of it. His jaw hurt as he flet it push outward on him, and his teeth changed becoming more pointed. An aching feeling came as something pushed out of his back from between his shoulder blades, and from the base of his spine too. He felt his fingers, and toes gain claws on them as his muscles expanded to compensate for his new body.

Than there came a sudden flair of pain from his head, he couldn't tell though if it was from the two horns that pushed out or the sudden knowledge of how to use his new body. These were just a few of the many things that Danny could feel as his hair became white as snow, his eyes though became an unearthly shade of green as they changed to slits. Scales started to cover his body as it became bigger tearing the jumpsuit he was wear, as a tail and wings grew on him. He grew horns, and a short but still noticeable snout, while the inside of his body changed to better suit his new forum.

Than he fell threw to the other side unconscious right before the portal closed the change complete. Even though he was in the Ghost Zone he wasn't a half ghost or anything, and waiting on the other side was one ghost in particular. Grabbing hold of the boy the purple cloaked ghost looked at him as pain filled his eyes at the outcome of this event. This ghost than filled with mystical knowledge carried him back to his layer to work out the final details.

The ghost wore a purple cloak, had blue skin, red eyes, a scar going across one eye, and a clock in his chest. Floating threw the Ghost Zone he went to an area that few dared to go passing gears on the way. Finally he came to a giant clock tower that served his his home and the doors opened to make way for him. This ghost than put down Danny Fenton on his side on the floor so that the teen could rest easy at the moment instead of being uncomfortable with his new appendages.

"You will have much to learn young Daniel about your new body… but maybe just this once I can help you like I had in another time." This ancient ghost looked at Danny's unconscious forum before waving his hand to fill the teens mind with what he was going to need to know to survive. Than looking at a mirror he saw a particular small purple dragon with yellow under scales, wings, and horns being followed by a yellow dragonfly, before it changed to a lake not to far away from them. After removing the remains of the now shredded jumpsuit the time ghost threw Danny into this new world that he was now a part of for all eternity.

"Was it wise to send the boy to that world Clockwork… even after what happened to his family just a few minutes prior?" Clockwork turned to look at the two floating Observants, each wore a red robe and had a giant eyeball for a head before looking back at his mirror and speaking. "Yes it is… though it is such a shame that there will be no one to fight Plasmius in this time line, like others." With that the master of time looked up at a mirror showing a white haired boy with a black jumpsuit with silver highlights fighting back Vlad.

"The Observant high council has thought of that… Clockwork your job is to prevent the birth of Plasmius, now were off." As the two Observants flew off Clockwork sighed before changing time so that Plasmius was never born. Masters lived a full life though but still didn't get Maddie, instead Jack Fenton still got her so that time would still fall into place. With one last sigh he looked at the mirror that showed a young Danny Fenton along side the young purple dragon, before the doorway that was accidentally created linking the worlds closed off again.

* * *

Danny groaned for he felt like he just finished drinking several gallons of soda, and the sugar rush had already passed. Despite this as he moved his hand to rub his read in pain he could tell that something was already different about him. His hand made contact with his head, but he flet like it was different than before, almost like it was more suited to be a paw. Than came the sudden stump that stopped his hand from moving around to much in his cool hair.

With a groan a still semi-tired Danny crawled due to his body feeling like it was on fire, and his head feeling like it was going to burst to the side of a lake. He soon managed to sit up and instinctively curved his tail so that it wrapped around him a bit. His head felt better now and this allowed the teen to make a better evaluation of what had happened to him. That was when he noticed that he now had a snout, short but still noticeable at least, than looking down he could see that his skin had been replaced with Black scales, on his stomach going up to his neck and down further were snow white scales.

It was at this moment that Danny noticed his tail and froze in place out of pure shock before proceeding to look at his reflection in the water of the lake. He than leaned over the edge and what stared back at him was positively not the normal Danny that he was before. A large almost reptile like face looked back at him with glowing green eyes that were mere slits staring back at him. The hair on his head was only misplaced by two snow white horns that came off of his head like that of a goats.

He opened his mouth a bit and could see sharp pointed teeth in the reflection as it opened it's mouth before seeing the forked tong. Now Danny was freaking out as he stood up, but felt slightly off balance as he now remembered the tail he had. Turning to look at it he caught sight of the wings that were on his back now, before seeing the long slender tail behind him. The membrane on the wings were snow white like the rest of his body, while the bone that connected them to his body was black.

The tip of his tail was connected to a blade much like that of a sword blade that had only one edge. His body now had more muscle, that he assumed was to compensate for the change, and he than noticed the claws he had. His mind raced with new knowledge and animal like instincts on how to move around in this new body and other things that he could do. For a moment Danny stood in place frozen as he realized what he now was, and even though he found it cool he couldn't help but shudder 'Dragon'.

Hearing movement though caused Danny to turn and fall face first onto the ground in his surprise. As he got up he couldn't help but growl as he stared at the source of it, his new instincts alert to danger. When it passed Danny let out a sigh and sat down again, before he started to speak to himself. "Okay Danny, your in a new world and somehow you turned into a half dragon hybrid of sorts with no way to change back or get home. By some stroke of luck you have all the knowledge of beings in this world, and you know how to operate your body, but you don't know how to use your wings to fly yet." The thought of more sleep entered Danny's head and soon he was on his side falling into a light sleep as he started to curl up.

**crai22: Hello everyone this is actually a fun thought I had the night before on some sort of fusion between Danny Phantom and Spyro. Truth be told I'm surprised that no one else has thought of trying to do this before me. I still have a thing or two to worry about, namely some of my unfinished stories that I have that are becoming popular. Anyways I will just offer these stories to anyone who want to use them to write their own, just PM me after you written it and I will try to check it out.**

**Spyro: You are seriously getting in over your head now with some of these ideas.**

**Sparx: I have to agree with Spyro, some of your ideas are just plain crazy!**

**crai22: Oh I wasn't asking you, now go back to what you were doing before... I have no clue how those two got past the air lock that was Convexity between their world and many others.**

**Spyro & Sparx: (Blink at sudden realization of this and freak out.)**

**crai22: (Shakes head before reaching for a button and turning of all system.)**


	6. Phantom & How to Train Your Dragon

Danny sighed as he sat on a rock in one of the deepest parts of the Ghost Zone alone and thinking ever since the incident. That incident was Dan Phantom who had gone back in time to ensure his own creation happened, but it backfired. You see Danny Fenton a kid with black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white t-shirt with a red oval on the chest, blue jeans, and red sneakers is special. He is also known as Danny Phantom, and this other forum that he was in now had white hair and glowing green eyes wearing a black jumpsuit with silver gloves, boots, belt, collar, and 'DP' symbol.

He had rigged his parents portal to blow before diving into it after an explosion at the Nasty Burger had taken away his family, friends, and teacher. Upon going into the portal he had flown further into the Ghost Zone than every before, making a stop here and there every now and than. His first stop was at Dora's domain who like the entire zone had heard of what happened to him, and as such offered him a place for a time. While there he had gotten a sword made of black metal, and trained in the use of it before Aragon broke loose and got his amulet back.

Danny helped to defeat him again with Dora's help who in return much to his surprise actually gave him her brothers amulet to protect. He had learned a bit of how to use it as well and somehow due to being a halfa did not go wild with the animal like instincts it gave him. Surprisingly he didn't need to be mad to use, but that did bring about the change, and after that he left and went to the Far Frozen. It was rather an accident that he arrived there and meat Frostbite and while there he learned how to use his apparent ice powers. That was a total of two months so far in the Ghost Zone but he left again after gaining as much training as he could from the nice yeti ghost. He kept saying it had nothing to do with the fact that he defeated Pariah Dark on his own that caused the yeti ghosts to like him mentally as he left. He stayed a day in Pariah Dark's domain to rest before setting out again and going deeper into the Ghost Zone came upon Clockworks domain.

There he stayed at least for two day's and with some training from Clockwork learned how to make at least ten duplicates of himself, and control a forum of Ecto-electricity. The Observants were what finally made him leave, along with Dan's thermos which was the reason he visited the time ghost in the first place. He still went deeper into the Ghost Zone and training every now and then he had gotten stronger than ever before. Once, he met a nice ghost with white hair like his own and glowing blue eye's who winked at him before leaving with a weather controlling ghost but that was the last two ghosts he had ever scene.

Now he was in an abandoned part of the Ghost Zone sitting on a rock for this area was nothing but a field of rocks. It had been about three months that he had been in the Ghost Zone away from Vlad who was no doubt still looking like mad for him at the moment still. He soon fell asleep on the rock and when he woke up he was on a soft bed still in his ghost forum looking up at a ceiling painted like the starry night sky. Startled Danny quickly ran for the door and opening it he saw a small living room with a certain white haired ghost on the couch.

"Nice to see you awake Phantom, and don't worry If I wanted to hurt you I would of by now… you're in my layer at the moment by the way. When you're done eating just come back here and sit on the couch we have much to talk about at the moment." Danny blinked upon hearing the slight echo in the ghosts voice before following his nose to the kitchen and grabbing actual human food and eating as much as he could. After doing so he returned and sat down on the couch next to the white haired ghost taking in his appearance.

The ghost wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and had on black combat boots, but what got him was the symbol on his shoulder that looked like his 'DP' symbol but was an 'EP' symbol instead. "I know you wondering who I am, but don't ask it won't work out for you in the end Danny… all I really want to do is give you an offer." Danny blinked as he looked at the ghosts face who was staring at a regular looking TV that was showing some sort of cartoon that he couldn't see before it was turned off as he spoke. "What kind of offer are you interested in giving me?"

The ghost let out a laugh and looking at Danny he saw a warm smile flash upon his face before the ghost spoke. "I offer you Danny Phantom aka Fenton, the chance to lose Vlad forever, live in the real world, and get away from all the damage that Dan Phantom has created on your mind." Danny blinked surprised before realizing that there was going to be a catch of some sorts with this deal. "What's the catch, because I know that you're not doing this out of the kindness of your heart." This brought a smile upon the ghosts face as he looked at Danny with twinkling eyes before speaking again.

"You are clever, the catch is I would be sending you back in time to what I would assume is viking times to live. It would also be on a parallel Earth due to some of the… pets the vikings have with them, and another thing… I would occasionally pop in for a visit at times that I deem fit." Danny now looked at the ghost in shock searching for any sign of deception, but upon finding none he spoke. "I… would you also allow me to learn the language, and writing so I won't become confused while allowing me to keep my powers, and current knowledge to?" The ghost looked at him before nodding and finally Danny stood up before looking down at the ghost and nodding in acceptance.

The next thing he knew the ghost put a finger on his forehead causing him feel a headache as the knowledge was downloaded into his mind. Than with a snap of the ghosts finger he was suddenly falling threw a blue vortex and hearing a voice speak to him. "I never said it was going to be easy Danny, but stay in your human forum that has been dressed properly for the time being. Trust me when I say that you're going to have a hard time right off if they see you like you currently are, and don't use your powers either."

At that Danny changed back to normal while in the portal before he suddenly found himself falling into water with a splash. Danny held his breath before swimming back to the surface gasping for air as he realized where he was. Quickly swimming he grabbed a piece of wood realizing he was in the middle of the ocean with a ship sinking not to far away from him. The ship was viking with what he assumed looked a dragon skull for a figure head and the sea red around him. As he started to swim away from the wreckage toward a tiny island on the horizon one thought went threw his head, "what did that ghost mean by pets?"

* * *

For Hiccup it was just another regular day sense the tribe had befriended the dragons and got rid of the Red Death. Hiccup was a rather scrawny viking teen who wore a green shirt of sorts, brown wool vest, green pants, wood shoulder straps, and brown boot. His other leg was a metal hook of sorts that now replaced the lost leg that came from defeating the Red Death. Walking outside he saw Toothless a Night Fury of sorts that severed as a great friend looking at him with a saddle on his back and a red tail fin connected to the side of the saddle.

Like him the dragon had lost something, that being a tail fin on the left side preventing the dragon from flying on it's own again. With a smile and a pat on the head Hiccup got on Toothless and the two were off for a morning flight. As they rose higher in the air Hiccup couldn't help but let out a sigh of happiness and started to talk to the dragon. "You know Toothless flying with you almost feels like a dream at times… no wonder you like dragons like to fly." Looking down at the dragons face he could see Toothless smiling and in his own way chuckling at the comment.

Than sitting back down Hiccup looked over the side to see Berk the island that was his home from this birds eye view. It amazed the viking teen to know that so far down below him was an entire village that all seemed so small as of right now. Soon the others would be waking up so with one last sigh he angled Toothless into a dive so that they could dive right down and land next to the training arena. The feel of gravity pulled down on the rider and dragon and they were soon coming down like a rocket.

At the last moment Toothless opened his wings and slowed down drastically before setting down on the rock outcropping. Right as Hiccup was about to get off though he heard a noise and looking over he saw a hand reach up and grab hold of the rock before a head soon followed. He and Toothless were now looking at a very wet teen as he pulled himself up the rest of the way and away from the cliff before falling down on his back panting in exhaustion. The teen was wearing a brown wool vest, grey t-shirt with a red oval on the chest, some rough looking blue pants, and brown boots with the legs tucked into it.

The teen had black hair and his eye's were closed as he took in deep breaths, his arms very pale after climbing up the steep cliff side before speaking to himself. "I just swam all the way from a shipwreck then climbed up the massive cliff that was in front of me… I need to rest it's been awhile since I exerted that much strength." Hiccup slowly approached the teen alongside Toothless before noticing the emerald attached to a golden thread necklace around the teens neck.

When Toothless was no more than three feet away though the dragon tensed up, but Hiccup just got close to study the teen better. He must of made to much noise though, because the teen opened his eye's half way to look at him before they closed again. "Uh… Toothless why don't you go get my father and bring him here… I'll keep an eye on him." As those words came out of Hiccups mouth the Night Fury gave one last look before taking off running towards the village to go get Stoic.

Ever like a viking Hiccup took out his dagger and held it in his hand before sitting down and watching the mysterious teen. Ten minutes later Stoic came followed by Toothless and Hiccup explained what happened with the mysterious teen. "Hiccup send a group of riders to scour the ocean and see if there are any shipwrecks nearby… for now he's going to be tied up and in the arena." Hiccup nodded and soon all the teens were in the air looking for signs of a shipwreck near Berk as Stoic ordered.

About an hour later Hiccup, and Astrid on their dragons were looking down at the sight of a sunken ship. "Looks like whatever attacked this ship left no survivors… the wreckage is currently floating out further into the sea." Astrid spoke as she patted her dragon Stormfly who was starting to get ancy before heading back to Berk to report what they found. "Tell me Hiccup why were sent out looking for any signs of a shipwreck in the first place?" "Sorry Astrid, it was just that a teen climbed the cliff next to the academy and I overheard them talking to himself in exhaustion. They just basically said that they were tired, after swimming all the way to Berk from a shipwreck and climbing up the cliff, also that it had been a while sense exerted himself so much."

Hiccup looked at Astrid who frowned upon hearing about the mysterious teen who was currently tied up in the arena. At this very time the same teen was frowning while in the arena sitting up with his hands tied behind his back. He kept calm though knowing that this was probably due to him falling asleep on the cliff and the vikings finding him. It also showed that they were not interested in killing him yet… a good thing that had happened to him. That was when Murphy's Law decided to act up and he found himself pinned onto the ground with something heavy on his back.

Or it was actually a lot of small things that were pinning him to the ground, and after a bit of struggle he looked up to see what was causing it. In return the teen was greeted with a miniature dragon looking at him before it jumped onto him to fight with the others. He winced every time one of them squawked while on him due to his enhanced hearing before there came the sounds of foot steps.

Hiccup had returned and his father followed him to the arena where they found the teen covered by Terrible Terrors. Toothless who normally followed Hiccup around chuckled in his own sort of dragon like way at the sight of it. "Come on son we should probably help him." Stoic spoke and they proceeded to try and shoo the miniature dragons off of the teen, and finally did when Toothless let out a roar. "Thanks… where am I and who are you?" Hiccup frowned upon hearing the unfamiliar accent the teen spoke with as Stoic looked at him before speaking.

"My name is Stoic and this is my son Hiccup… your on the island of Berk where the chief also happens to be me."

The teen looked at the two for a bit before finally nodding his head in thanks and waiting for the questions to come. "Now than… who are you, where did you come from, and what are your intentions towards Berk?" Hiccup looked at his father before taking time to study the teen a bit more closely and noticing that they were almost as scrawny as him. The crystal blue eye's were a bit unnerving and he found himself unable to look into those eye's, but this time he did notice the scar across their right eye. "My name is Danny, as for where I'm from it is very far away and I don't think I could get home even if I try. As to what happened all I know is that one second I was fine the next I was in the water clinging to a board of the ship I was on and trying to swim away from the sinking ship. My intentions towards Berk though… if I said I wasn't dangerous it would be a huge lie, but my… family left our home for a new life somewhere else."

Danny looked away in pain upon the thought of his family and friends while fighting back the image of his older self who was responsible for their deaths. By the time he had fought it back and won the two vikings and black dragon had left talking with each other on what to do. With a sigh Danny got up and stretched his legs a bit by walking around the arena he was and thinking. It was only after a minute that he realized there were dragons around and a bunch of small ones were on top of him a few minutes ago that he freaked out.

**crai22: Well everyone this is an interesting story and I may just go ahead with this due to it being something that no one used. I mean seriously no one has thought of using [TUE] in this story, and also I will include Dani later on in the story.**

**Dani: Yes! This is the first story I read so far that includes me in [How to Train Your Dragon].**

**Danny: Nice for you, my family is dead in this and I battled Aragon and saved Sam before fighting Dan.**

**Sam: Hey what are you complaining about, I'm dead in this and only appear in flash back and when the author decides to make you talk about your past.**

**crai22: Well this is an after [TUE] story so you can't blame me, also your parents gave you a Gothic funeral. So please read and review people and until next time this has been crai22 bringing you another Danny Phantom crossover.**

Link to story is below

www. fanfiction s/ 10607955/ 1/ Phantoms-on-Berk


	7. Opening for another Spyro crossover

crai22: Hey everyone this is a new opener for a Spyro crossover with Danny Phantom that I'm thinking about doing in between updates for Phantoms of Berk and yes Dani you can be in it.

Dani: Yes... finally do you know how many stories on actually use me in them?

Danny: There should be at least a few thousand with the amount of stories on here Dani.

crai22: As of right now there is (18.0K) stories in the Danny Phantom category Dani so don't worry if your not in all of them besides in a few Danny is the clone and your the main character.

Danny & Dani: (Looks at crai22 with an 'Are you serious?' face)

* * *

A soft wind whispered into his ears making a sound hat seemed like it came from the heavens above, and as such caused him to move. Slowly his eye's opened and the world came into multiple colors, so many it could not be scene by human eye's. Though as he sat up something felt off and as he thought about it more the more he felt different from before. Slowly his mind caught up to him and the sight of a young purple dragon entered his mind's eye which was now gone.

One look around and slowly the person got up and looked around for anything that would show he wasn't dreaming. That was until there came a shouting and with a slight smile the person quickly got up on his feet and ran threw the twisted grove of trees. Ice shot by him, and he countered with fire when it got a little to close to him before finding himself surrounded. "Six people from the ice village, against the one that can control it all... this should be an interesting fight."

He than jumped out of the way from an ice blast and sent one of his own at the person who shot at him freezing them in place. An earth shot was sent out distracting all of the people trying to capture him, and before long he was facing down the leader of the ice village. "You who controls all the elements... why do you continue to fight against all the villages... ice is the strongest there is join us, and together we can take out the others."

"It's always the same with you lot, join me, our element is the best, our element is unstoppable, I said it once and I'll say it again your crazy. I walk my own path, like the others before me who could control all the elements... now get out of here!" With that the man stopped on the ground and made a pillar of rock jut out of the earth below so fast that the ice chief couldn't defend himself against it.

Soon running at speeds that only the wind could reach the man that had gotten away from the ice villagers and arrived back at his cave. Turning around from the entrance high above the mountains they looked down at the eight villages below them. With a sigh he went deeper into his cave to look at the scrolls that he had managed to steal from all the villages when it suited him.

A young purple dragon looked up from the small cave he was resting in at the moment thinking about what had happened. Unlike the other dragons he was able to control more than one element and now the elders thought that he would be able to change the world. He wanted to make it a better place but somehow he wanted to learn more and more, in order to help people. Right now he was enjoying some time off and had traveled farther than any of them to a new land with strange creatures in it.

He was certain that one of them had fainted upon seeing him but right now he was more concerned with what he was going to do at the moment. With a sigh he got up and walking toward the entrance of the cave he took off in flight to hunt for his next meal. It wasn't that hard to find some and instead of bringing it back to his cave he decided to eat it right where he caught it instead. He was on top of a cliff overlooking a small valley in the mountains away from the bigger one with the small villages that were always fighting with each other.

A flash of light though caught the dragons eye and looking up from his meal he saw with his advanced sight one of the beings from the villages. "Strange... each village as far as I know always sends out a group of people... so what are you doing out here all alone?" The dragon watched as purple energy spread into this one beings outstretched hand and watched as it continued to build up. The power it was emitting was enormous and the dragon knew right away that no matter what nothing would be able to stop it.

Than with a thrust the ball of purple energy shot out of the beings hand and toward a mountain that was a fair distance away. "That was stupid... such a small projectile won't cause any damage, not matter how much energy is... IMPOSSIBLE!" As the dragon spoke the purple ball of energy struck the mountain and for a moment there was a bright flash of light before the entire mountain was covered in dust. With a wave of their hand the person summoned wind that cleared out the dust showing that their was nothing left of the mountain.

They fell down to their knee after that but the purple dragon continued to stair in shock at the being that had just taken down an entire mountain with one attack. Now the young dragon couldn't help but stair awestruck at the being as they slowly got up and shuffled away from him. It wasn't hard and soon the dragon had tracked down the strange creature to a cave high in the mountains overlooking the valley. As the dragon flew in the air circling the mountain he looked down at the ledge that was large enough to land on uncertain on what to do.

Days passed and at times the man in the cave could hear the flapping of heavy wings outside his cave at certain times of the day. More than once he had caught sight of the purple dragon circling the mountain as if trying to decide something. He knew that the dragon was watching him that one day after he used the Convexity blast he had been working on. By far it was the most powerful thing he could ever use in any attack and the main reason he stayed on his own.

Finally he had it and during the dark of night he slipped away down to the Village of Fire using the element of shadow hid himself from all. It was simple to get into the library and using the satchel he had brought with him the man quickly stole a few scrolls on dragons, and some folklore. Right as he was about to put the last scroll in his bag though a flame lit the candle on the table causing him to whip his head toward the person who had lit it.

It had been a long time sense he was last in this village, but he still wore the bright red shirt, and rugged pants that all wore in the village. Yet despite this his hair hand changed to an almost black color instead of the red that came with being a fire user. His eye's though were now purple, but despite this the person or elderly man who stood in front of him now could still tell who he was. "It's... it has been a long time sense I last saw you in here... my son, your time alone has taught you well if you were able to hide from my sight."

"Dad... you know why I'm doing this no doubt, but as you know I can never stay here and as such I now must leave." With that the younger man took a step back as the older man took in a deep breath before taking off back to his own cave. As the younger man left though the older man had a smile on his face, proud for his son who had betrayed the entire fire village to go his own way. "If only I ever got a chance, to tell him how proud I am that he is on his own... in many ways he is like his mother bless the old girl."

The boy upon getting back to his cave took out the scrolls and put them away in their respective notches in the wall before looking at one in particularly. It talked about the dragon tongue and as such he stayed up all night to look threw all of it to learn the language before talking to the dragon that had been circling his cave. His night vision was great thanks to the shadow element and when the son was on the horizon he put the scroll down and looked at it. "Some day I wish that all the villages would just realize that each element has it's own strengths and weaknesses like I did. Than maybe we could actually start anew and bring piece to the land... that would be the same day that I take a dragon on as a student though which is to say never."

The purple dragon was circling the sky's above the mountain once again that he saw the strange being entering and leaving multiple times. So far he had gotten close to some of the villages and heard the strange language that they use, but no matter what he couldn't imitate it. "These beings... they are far more advanced with their abilities than us dragons... to think we were the only ones that could use the elements were foolish, and even the crystals are used by them."

With one last sigh the purple turned himself around to fly back to his own camp sight but as he was flying over the valley something hit him. Right away he saw people from one of the villages that used shadow firing it right at him getting him mad until he saw what was going on. Down below was the very same being that he had been following and daring to try and ask if they would teach him that purple blast thing they did. He could at least understand them now and soon he was a fair distance away but lose enough to hear them. "Give up the element of shadow will drain out all the others in it's eternal darkness... nothing including the element of fear can stop us!"

The dragon got curious as to what the element of fear was due to never hearing it, but he was broken from his musings as the being spoke. "I will never give up... each element has it's own power and weaknesses brother... I control all eight of them. I am one of the only few to which there is one born every hundred generations, and no matter who it is that talks even if it is my own family I will never give in." Before the dragon knew it their was a huge explosion as earth, fire, electricity, and shadow shot up into the sky.

The next thing he knew the same being was limping away from the explosion a smirk on their face before jumping into the air and hovering there. The winds carried them high in the air and soon they zoomed past him and back towards the mountain that the strange being lived in. For a moment he just floated in mid air flapping his wings as he thought about it before turning around and going back to the small cave. Landing on the ledge the purple dragon waited for a second before walking in slowly and waiting for the reaction.

Instead of what he expected to happen with the being either attacking him or fainting they turned around and spoke quite well in his own language. "Nice to see you actually got the guts to come and visit me for a change instead of flying around the mountain dragon. My kind has barely had any contact with you're kind over the few thousand years that the two species existed." They had a warm smile before looking away and it was this time that the dragon saw the leg obviously broken. "Don't worry about me this isn't the first time I had a broken leg and probably won't be the last either, now if you don't mind... what are you here for."

Right away the dragon stopped surprised that they were talking to him as an equal before swallowing his concerns and speaking. "I... I have scene what you have done and have as such become curious... so I was... I was wondering if you could possibly teach me... teach me what you know and control the powers that I've only scene your kind harness." For a moment their was nothing as the being turned to face the dragon yellow eye's meeting a stunning purple for a moment before the being spoke. "I will under certain circumstances young dragon... one after I teach you to harness the power you will train yourself to master them. Two you must only use your power's to protect those that are weaker than yourself, and three... what is your name?"

The two looked each other in the eye's for a moment looking for deception in them before the dragon spoke. "My name is... Malefor, sir and I promise that I will do all in my powers to protect those that are weaker than myself, or may the ancient ones cast me down if I fail." Malefor looked at the being in front of him as they stood up despite the broken leg and for a moment nothing happened until they spoke. "Well than Malefor... come back tomorrow at sunrise and we shall begin to see what elements you have and those that you do not." With that Malefor slowly nodded before backing out of the cave and leaving behind the one that he would call teacher in the coming days.

As the dragon left the being looked at the dragon and saw himself young and curious, but something in those eye's made him wonder if teach the creature was a good idea. Those eye's held no deception and only a deep curiosity of the things around him, but they were two curious. Turning around he looked at the back of the cave in the box where he kept the important scrolls that he die to protect. One scroll told of the destroyer a being that he hopped would never wake up and complete it's ring of destruction around the world.

"Of all the things I could do... teaching a dragon that could save or destroy the world... ancient ones why have you chose me for such a task?" He looked at the sealed box and walking over to it he grabbed a few tools and opening the lid he started to write in his own language for those that would one day protect these things of destruction.

=To those that would be able to understand this writing, I hope that the day would never come that this must be done. If anyone was ever to start the ring of destruction that would surround our world they will be able to access the crystal core from which all crystals originate in this world. If the world is save and the evil that wanted to destroy it absorbed by the crystal than you must take care and stay vigilant. For that same evil would still be alive but at a cost of being a slave of Convexity and needing it to stay alive. The ancient power that is held within Convexity though is not destruction no that is a mere side effect of such power, no it is creation. Bringing something new into existence that had never existed before is the true power of the element and only I know how it\ works for I am the first to master such power. Even if I turn to dust and bones my spirit will live on and one day when the time is needed I will return to finish that which I have started.=

He fell asleep after finishing the writing on top of the old stone box hoping that one day the evil he knew would come never would. When morning came round he woke with a start and grabbed a fruit before going and standing on the ledge waiting for his new student to arrive. For a week he saw what the dragon could do before finally getting Malefor started on learning how to produce fear energy. After that he taught the dragon how to produce poison energy, than shadow before finally taking a break one day just to relax. He had nabbed a green crystal from one of the villages and was currently in his cave sitting down while Malefor took a break from training.

"Why do you have a crystal... I know that you're kind can use them, but I don't think you can use them in the same way my kind can." Malefor looked at his teach speaking in the dragon tongue to which the person had become use to speaking as of late. "Hehehe... while that is true my student me kind can't use them the way you do, we have found our own way to absorb them in an artificial way." The dragon looked at his teach interested as they went ahead to absorb the crystal artificially before speaking again.

"It helps us, but in the long run we can only take in so much this way... the downside is that if anyone else found out how to do this it would be possible to rage war on a scale that could end up destroying your kind."

For a moment Malefor stayed quiet thinking about something, but soon a week went by for him and he saw the dragon reading one of his scrolls. Around the table were a few others that had been read all the way threw but he didn't think anything of it at the time. Another week went by and he was standing out over the valley looking down at the villages bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Malefor came up beside him and sat down looking out at the valley along side him for a moment before thinking. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you master, but... I have read every scroll you have put in front of me and others you have not. Now I am curious... what exactly is Convexity I have not come up with anything about it... in any of the scrolls that I have read."

That moment he could of said something to the dragon about it before taking a breath and finally speaking. "I know you have looked in the box Malefor... there is nothing about the element of Convexity, because I am the first to ever hold it." Malefor looked down for he was told not to look in the box or read any of the scrolls inside it but he did anyways. "I'm not mad just disappointed in you as for what Convexity is... there is no words to exactly describe the power it holds. By far it has the most uses and each element is simply a part of it... I have yet to master it fully due to the vastness of the power."

Again he went quiet looking over the edge and down toward the eight villages that were slowly lighting up in the coming darkness. "All that power going threw one being... it is impossible for anyone to truly teach like the two other elements are in some ways. Eventually others will be able to hold it when I pass the knowledge on to them, but the true power... there is no way to tell you of the power." The dragon held his breath as he went quiet again thinking over the exact powers of the Convexity element. "Convexity acts as an airlock between our world and others... it was what came first and we all are descended from it young one. It will be the last thing that there is when we all eventually turn to dust... that is all I really know, but now it is time to sleep and tomorrow you will begin to learn how to harness it."

He should of stopped their for he could see the growing seed of evil that was in the purple dragon next to him but he didn't. Something in the dragon reminded him of himself in a way curious as to the exact nature of things around him and wanting to learn everything he could. As the dragon flew off he knew that something bad was going to happen so he went to get things ready for a move to a new location. The day came and went and he bid farewell to Malefor as the dragon went home to continue it's training with it's other teachers.

It took several trips but soon he had moved to the other side of the valley under the cover of darkness to keep himself hidden. Several years later though he was resting in a tree nearby the new cave he had set himself up inn before noticing the smoke coming from the valley. Getting curious he got up and started running at his top speeds towards the valley of elements that his kind lived in. A quarter of the way there he could hear what sounded like faint screaming and the smoke was getting thicker. Half way there the screaming stopped and he could smell something faint but strong like that of burnt meat. Three quarters of the way he came upon bodies of men, woman, and children some burnt others torn open by what looked like claws.

Tears filled his eye's not due to the smoke that was thick but due to the pain of what he was seeing before anger came to him. He could hear the wing beats of a large creature and knew it was a dragon before hearing a chuckling that he could remember still. "No... Malefor, he... he didn't." He spoke before using the wind element to blow away most of the smoke in the valley before seeing the purple streak in the distance. Anger now came to him and his eye's gave off a purple glow threw the darkness that if anyone saw could of made them freeze in fright due to the intensity.

He quickly noticed several other dragons fighting the purple dragon that he now knew was Malefor as he ran as fast as the wind could make him. The dragons were loosing ground as they tried to take out Malefor and these ones that would become known as the ancestors froze upon hearing one name being yelled out in anger. "**MALEFOR!**" That one scream sent a shiver even down Malefor's back and they all turned to see who had yelled it before suddenly something punched the purple dragon. The other dragons took a step back in shock upon seeing one more of the strange creatures still standing when the purple dragon had destroyed the rest. "Who... who are you?" A wind dragon spoke toward the strange being who looked at him for a bit before summoning fire and ice to his hand surprising all the dragons except Malefor.

"You don't need to know who I am wind dragon... for now you all need to rest and I need to punish my former student who I taught how to use the Convexity, Fear, and Poison element to." The dragons were in shock as the being ran forward and gathered purple energy in his hands that was Convexity before delivering a punch right in the purple dragons face. Malefor just let out a roar in response before proceeding to fight back with his own Convexity abilities. The dragons who were watching this grew worried as the two clashed before the being was thrown back into the ground by them.

"He's too powerful for you to beat on your own... we got to seal him away somewhere he can't harm anyone else." An electric dragon spoke to him and with one last look at all of the dragons he let out a huff before speaking. "All of you I need you to buy me time I know a spell that can seal Malefor away forever, but I need time to prepare it." The dragons nodded and soon they were pushing Malefor back to his fortress and he followed them the entire time preparing the spell. When they pushed the dragon back into his mountain he finally gathered enough energy and summoning the most powerful sphere of Convexity he could before jumping at the dragon. The ancestors quickly got out of the way and the last thing Malefor saw was the face full of tears and range of his old master coming at him at speeds near impossible to reach. The purple sphere of energy in his hand glowing brightly, but not going down easy he let out a Convexity Fury blast at his old master no longer caring for him. It didn't matter though for he kept on going towards the dragon and letting the sphere go he watch his ultimate spell hit home.

There was a blinding flash at that point and the ancestors had to look away but when they looked back the could see the person still standing, but before they could move he spoke. "You never saw me before... you were the ones that defeated Malefor due to the fact that I don't exist that is my last wish." Before the dragons could ask he disappeared and returned to the cave that held the box before putting all the scrolls he could into it. With that done he gave it one last look before picking it up and walking out of the cave he came to a small patch of land above the murky water of the swamp with a tree starting to grow on it.

Being as careful as he could he moved the earth out of the way along with the sapling before placing the box inside the new hole. Than he moved the soft earth back with the tree before walking off but with one last look at the sapling the clouds parted letting some sunlight threw that hit the tree. One last look and than he walked away summoning the last of his power he smiled before turning it outwards and creating the last thing he could. A simple blue crystal was left where he once stood glowing faintly in the light and pulsating in the faint light that followed.

* * *

crai22: Well here it is people but it will be a while before the story is up and going due to the fact that I have a lot to work due. I'm also taking Psychology this year so hopefully I can get better at understanding people and writing the characters here.

Danny: Your starting to sound a lot like my sister now you do know that right?"

Dani: Why are you worried about that the author is doing this so he can better capture us in the stories they write. Though I do have to question why your deciding to let people just go ahead and make up their own stories based upon the ideas you're coming up with.

crai22: Yeah well it helps people come up with ideas them self and get more stories to come out in the long run Dani. Now as for all of you out there please read and review what I have written so far, also updates may be slow with school starting again and all the challenging classes that are college prep classes I'm taking this year.

Danny: Seriously your starting to sound like Jazz a lot right now and I don't think I can deal with someone else like her here.


	8. Phantom & Twilight Princess

Blinking a teen with black hair and ice blue eyes sat up with a groan rubbing his head slightly with his hand. Looking around the mysterious teen looked at the location he was in before noticing that something was attached to his leg. Now the teen looked down at the metal restraint on his leg he had to wonder how he even ended up here. Unknown to him a wolf and imp like creature were looking at him on the other side of the bars confused for a moment. They both looked at the teen who was wearing strange clothing the likes they had never seen before.

He wore a white t-shirt with red highlights and oval in the center of it, strange blue pants, and white shoes of some kind. For a moment nothing was said as the teen looked at the metal restraint keeping him down before speaking suddenly. "Okay where am I and how in the name of Pariah Dark did I wind up in a dungeon of a castle of all places so quickly?" The wolf and imp looked at each other for a moment before the imp spoke making the teen turn around quickly in surprise. "Well now… who do we have here and how are you unaffected by the twilight?"

The teen looked at each other and the wolf had a bit of jealousy in it's eyes upon seeing a regular person in the twilight unaffected by it unlike itself. For a moment the teen looked at the two seriously wondering if he was in a dream before the imp spoke again. "I guess that he's not really to worried about escaping then… come on then nasty let's get out of here." The imp kicked the wolf in it's side causing it to growl a bit before walking away as the teen looked at them for a moment before speaking. "Wait! I'm sorry I didn't say anything but I wasn't expecting to see anything or anyone so… can you help me out please?"

The two stopped and the teen got the feeling that the imp was smiling and then the imp spoke. "Well… considering you asked nicely and despite the fact I already saved someone here than… why not but you have to help me in return." The teen looked at the imp for a moment that wore a stone head dress as it turned around and smiled at him with a sort of mischievous smile. He gulped having a feeling that he was going to regret this and nodded causing the imp to send a beam out that destroyed the chain. After that it wasn't to hard to squeeze through the iron bars due to them being so far apart and he was so skinny.

"Now that, that's over with what's you name handsome?" Again a mischievous smile appeared on the imps face and the teen knew he was not going to get out of this. "Danny… my name is Danny… so mind telling me what your name is and where the heck I am?" The imp didn't respond and kicked the woolf again who growled and soon Danny was following them through the sewers. A few times the wolf stopped to pull chains, dig something, kill something or listen to the imp or something else that the teen couldn't see.

He followed along not wanting to deal with anything to bad until they came to a spiral staircase and the imp spoke. "Come on you two we just have to go up… oh that's right only two of us have a chance of getting up there at the moment." The imp smiled and looked over at Danny who gulped upon seeing the look on it's face before actually taking in details. Besides the stone mask of some kind he could see orange hair on the imp's head and after a moment could tell that it was a female.

Moving onto the wolf Danny could see that it had what appeared to be two piercings of silver hoops on it's ears. It's fur was brown and a chain much like the one on his ankle was visible on one it's hind legs, while it looked at him with the same shade of blue eyes as himself. Before the female imp could say or do anything though Danny spoke up not liking that grin on her face. "Oh don't you dare do a thing to me, I have my own way of getting up there before you do… in fact why not have a race I'll even give you a head start." The female imp looked at him a little deflated for a bit until smiling again and soon as the two were off he summoned a white ring.

The ring split apart and when it was done there now stood a white haired teen with glowing green eyes wearing a black suit with silver boots, gloves, belt, collar, and on his chest was a silver 'DP' symbol. Without further ado he turned invisible and flew up flying past the imp and wolf before phasing threw the floor and up to a door that was open above the ground. He changed back upon getting outside and leaned against the wall waiting for the two to get out. When they did the imp had a smile on her face and spoke to the wolf as Danny smiled having beaten them. "Ha, ha, that one is too slow… like he will ever get up here without help and… what are looking at?"

Taking this as his cue Danny took a step out from the small shadow due to the wolf looking at him and the imp's jaw dropped in shock. Though at the moment he didn't care as he looked around the castle that was in a state of disrepair wondering why everything was bathed in light that was like a setting or rising sun. "Wha… but… but how… how did you get by us without the two of us noticing you?" The imp looked at him in shock and almost growled as Danny continued to ignore her and look around.

"That is my secret… though I might be willing to tell you if you would tell me your name." Looking at the female imp he could tell that she was formulating something before speaking another smile on her face. "For now you can call me Midna… as for this guy I'm on, he's called Link now come on we have further to go." Danny was taken aback by Midna's child like personality and followed the two as they went along the roof tops of the once magnificent castle they were on.

Eventually they got to a tower window and hopping in the three of them made their way up a spiral staircase and into a room. For a moment Danny was distracted by the sight of another person wearing a robe with it's hood up in this strange landscape. He then got over it and started to wonder how he got here in the first place before Midna smacked him in the head. "Hey weren't you paying attention Princess Zelda just asked you a question and you were just staring off into space!"

He blinked after that and while rubbing his head and glaring at the imp, spoke. "Sorry I wasn't trying to figure out how I got here and why I haven't seen anyone else but you, the wolf, and… did you say princess?" The imp let out a low growl not surprised by this before chuckling at Danny's incompetence as Zelda spoke. "Yes I am known as Princess Zelda, but I have been trapped here for some time due to an invading force… as for my question I asked how you got here and who you are." The princess studied the teen in unfamiliar clothing for a moment as he stuttered caught off guard by this before speaking.

"I have no clue how I got here and as for my name it's… Danny Fenton your majesty." Danny nodded and Zelda let out a sigh before sending the three on their way due to someone going to check on her in a short time. The three got down the stairs just as the door opened Minda pointed a way out and the three upon getting out looked at each other. Danny stayed quiet not paying attention until he suddenly found himself in the middle of a spring and Midna was no where to be scene though he still had the chain on like Link.

"Danny why don't you stay here for now… I don't think that the people will take to kindly to outsiders." He blinked upon seeing a shadow that was Midna before the imp and Link left to get the required items leaving Danny behind. He blinked for a moment before shaking his head just as a wisp of blue escaped his mouth causing the teen to go tense. A bright light came into the area temporarily blinding him until he was looking at a glowing goat like being. _"I bring you no harm young Phantom… you are one pure of heart… sent here by the goddesses to help the hero defeat the darkness."_ Danny stood in place for a moment in shock due to the being in front of him speaking telepathically to him.

"How did you know who I am… in fact how did you even know what I am in the first place?" His eyes narrowed as he spoke and after a moment of quietness the being in front of him spoke again. _"Calm yourself… my name is Ordona… and it is my job to keep the light… from being extinguished. The three goddesses… have seeked the permission of the one known as… Clockwork for your help… in this matter."_ Danny relaxed upon hearing that and nodded before looking at the black wall that was not that far off in the distance. "Why am I not surprised that he's behind this… mind telling me what I should do about my powers and if I should tell them or not?"

Ordona looked at him for a moment quiet and the halfa had to wonder if he had offended them before they spoke. _"Your powers are yours… that is up to you to decide… keep an eye out for the two of them… they will return soon."_ With that Ordona faded away and Danny after a moment sat down on the beach resting a bit while he waited for Link and Midna to return. Getting bored the halfa started to mess with a glowing green ball of ecto-energy until the sound of paws hitting the ground grew close. Getting up he let the energy dissipated before walking out of the spring just in time for Link to practically jump on him.

He kept his mouth close as Link practically liked him until realising what he was doing and getting off of him. Link looked down half mad about his animal instincts and Danny got up wiping the slopper off of him before Midna spoke. "Seems like someone is a wolf magnet… now what are the two of you waiting for we got something to do." She smiled and Danny half nodded before the imp disappeared into Link's shadow and they all departed. The halfa though had a bit of a hard time keeping up with the wolf and soon the wolf got ahead of him.

Upon catching up he saw Link standing in front of the dark wall before an orange hand suddenly shot out and grabbed both of them. With a yell he was pulled into the darkness and after blinking a few times he looked at Midna who was on Link's back holding a sword and wooden shield. "Hmm! So these are the weapons you use in your world?" She swung the sword a few times and Danny had to suppress a chuckle upon noticing the shield on her face. "You really think this thing can slay the creature of twilight? …Well, I won't use these, but I will hang onto them for you." With that she seemingly got rid of the sword and shield forgetting about Danny who looked at the two of them and shook his head as he walked ahead leaving them behind.

After a bit he found the spring right as something hit him in the back of the head and Midna spoke. "How dare you leave us behind… we had to deal with three shadow beasts by ourselves… though I can understand you wanting to get away from this guy." Danny rubbed his head while Link growled a little at Midna who smiled sheepishly before he spoke up. "How could I do anything here… I don't even have a weapon for your information so it's not like I could of helped out in any way." Soon as he said this Danny wished he didn't for Midna looked at him with a big smile on her face thinking of something, but he was saved by the light spirit. After a lengthy little speech the spirit got down to business and asked what it needed to to them. _"Look… for my light… Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts… and keep it… in this vessel… while the black haired one stays behind."_

Midna looked at Danny for a moment confused along with Link as the halfa shrugged it off and nodded for them to go. They left and Danny looked at the floating orbs of light for a moment before speaking to the light spirit. "So mind telling me why you wanted me to stay behind… I can tell there was more than one reason." There wasn't a response so with a sigh Danny changed into Phantom and floating up he pumped a bit of his own energy into the light spirit who after a moment spoke. "_I must thank you Phantom… my name is Faron… darkness can't corrupt you… when I am restored… you will be given… a new power."_

Danny looked at the light spirit for a bit before going back down and landing in the water changed back to normal. He waited a bit more and then with a flash of light and then the halfa was looking at a monkey and standing beside him was someone with blond hair wearing green clothing. The shadow that was Midna floated on up to the small waterfall she looked around for a bit before sitting in the air and speaking. "Aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight… What's so great about the world of light, anyway?" She then chuckled before disappearing just as the light spirit decided to speak directly to Link before anything else.

The blond looked at himself surprised and Danny raised an eyebrow as he tuned out the spirit until it addressed him. "_As for you black haired one… the power of the light spirits… you must be able to see those… stuck in twilight while in twilight."_ Before anyone could do anything a beam of light went out and kit Danny in his chest sending him back a few feet. After it was done he rubbed his head and the light spirit spoke again Link standing in place due to shock. _"Such powers will come at a price… your secret will be closer… to the surface for others to see… be safe on your travels."_

The spirit disappeared and Danny rubbing his head got up with some help from Link, but before the blond could say anything Midna appeared and spoke. "Well, well… You're the chosen hero and all that, huh? So THAT's why you were turned into that beast! What a shame… I mean, maybe you'd rather just wonder as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity… right? Eee hee hee! So… What do you want to do? Do you want to head to that temple? Well, isn't that convenient! I was about to head there myself."

Danny stayed quiet as Midna spoke and hopped that the two of them would forget about what happened. "Hey, look… You want to help your friends, right? The way I see, maybe they're in that temple, waiting for you to rescue them… Well good luck mister hero!" With that the shadow disappeared into Link's shadow who let out a sigh before turning to Danny who knew he wasn't going to be that lucky. "We haven't been properly introduced… my name is Link, and I have already heard your name Danny… though I am curious as to why you're wearing that stuff."

It was at this moment that the halfa noticed that Link had pointed ears and looked like an elf and his ears were round. "I… I'm not exactly from around here and from where I'm from everyone wears stuff like this… though I have to admit it's nice not to have Midna to talk to now." Yet again Danny was hit in the back of the head by Midna as she came out of Link's shadow and spoke. "I heard that… why don't you tell us what this secret is that the light spirit was talking about then and why they blasted you with a beam of light."

Caught in a corner by two people Danny let out a sigh before looking at the ground and spoke knowing they won't let him get away with it. "Let's just say that I have some… skills that allow me to do certain things that no one else can really do, and the light spirit has just given me the power to see those that are stuck in the twilight." The two looked at him for a bit skeptically and wanting to know more about this Link spoke. "What type of abilities are we talking about… though I can take a guess that they allowed you to sneak by us in the castle." Danny nodded and Midna getting angered slapped both of them in the head before speaking to them. "I don't really care at the moment now get going the both of you or else we won't be able to do anything if night falls before we get to the temple."

Grudgingly the two boys began to head towards the temple and Danny just had to wonder what Midna had in mind when she looked at him a few times. Eventually Link broke off to get the key to the cave leading to the temple leaving Danny behind who looked at the gate before smirking and walked right through it. When Link came back he staggered in shock upon seeing the hafla on the other side and upon unlocking the gate and walking threw he looked at the teen who shrugged before going off into the tunnel. Link brought out his lantern and Danny walked ahead of him using his own natural night vision to navigate while letting Link kill the monsters.

Upon getting to the other side though a monkey suddenly stole Link's lanter waving for him to follow it and swinging the lantern around to clear the purple fog. Danny was confused by it for a moment and ignoring Link just walked thru the purple fog not in the slightest bothered by it. It was only when Link got to the land above the strange purple fog and saw him that the hylian spoke. "ARE YOU NUT'S! THAT FOG IS POISONOUS, YOU'RE LUCKY TO STILL BE CONSCIOUS LET ALONE ALIVE!"

Danny blinked as Link yelled before speaking after he calmed down a bit knowing not in interrupt the person with a sword while in the middle of a rant. "You done yet Link… okay then, know that I'm not like you… whatever your kind is so don't you think I would be immune to things you aren't immune to?" Link stopped and took a breath looking at Danny for a moment in shock realising he was correct before calming down. "Sorry about that… I momentarily forgot that you were different than me… that makes some sense, but… still that doesn't mean that I'm willing to test out what are and what you are not immune to."

The halfa nodded and soon the two were running thru the woods until they got to the path right before the forest temple. They both froze upon seeing a golden wolf and Link got ready as the wolf leapt at him and and the blond fell onto the ground unconscious. Danny froze in shock upon seeing this and Midna at this point came out of Link's shadow looking at him before speaking. "Tech… what was with the sudden golden wolf and why did it make Link pass out upon jumping at him?" Danny shrugged and bent down checking for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief before speaking.

"He's alive just unconscious… whatever that was I think that it something related to him being this hero." He looked at Midna who looked at him before trying to disappear into his own shadow only to be forced out somehow and in shock spoke. "How… how is it possible… you shadow won't let me enter it… I never encountered this before." She looked at Danny who raised an eyebrow before thinking about it and coming up with an idea spoke.

"I'm different then anything you have come into contact with before… it might just be part of my abilities that's preventing you from doing it. After all I am able to practically become a shadow and no one can see me… among other things, and only some animals can see when I am." Midna raised an eyebrow upon hearing that before smiling thinking of ways she can use this before he spoke again. "Also for some reason only certain animals like me… wolf's, cats, bats, and most reptiles tend to come looking for me as such. Other animals tend to be afraid of me, while most stay indifferent as they are with most people, and why are you smiling like that?"

Midna looked at Danny smiling as she just imagined all the he could do to help them now that she knew one of the things he could do and was about to when Link got up looked at them. She then disappeared and Danny after one look at Link began to follow him towards the temple before they both went in. Link though split off from Danny and the halfa somehow became hopelessly loss before ending up in a run for his life away from a few giant spiders. Arriving a big door he tripped and it was this moment that Link decided to show up and killed all of the spiders before speaking. "Where in the name of the three goddesses did you run off to, and how did you manage to get over that gap before I did?"

The halfa looked at the hero for a bit while lying on the ground out of breath and sitting up he spoke. "I have no clue… one second I was behind you the next I found myself lost and running for my life from those… giant spiders." Link raised an eyebrow and soon the two entered the room containing the boss and no sooner than they entered then the door closed behind them and two giant plants raised out of the obviously poisonous water.

* * *

crai22: Thought I would take a stab at writing a 'Danny Phantom' 'Legend of Zleda Twilihgt Princess crossover' but after reading threw just this one part I realized it might be better to see how people reacted to this before continuing.


End file.
